KHR! 11 Famiglia 3rd Arc
by Kira.Lu
Summary: Almost 2 years later, after a mysterious dream, the XI family find a strange baby. Two kids are chasing them, a disappeared future and a prophecy. The road to the truth is still so far.
1. Target 1

This is the third arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 1 - The Dream**

The air is almost heavy, it is full of dust and smokes, there're many of them in the surrounding area.  
She rubs her eyes , annoyed by the gray atmosphere, trying to focus on the entire area.  
She starts to run along a paved corridor, next to almost destroyed walls and debris, they surround the long way she is pursuing.

Who knows where she will arrive and what she will find at the end of the hall.

The gray clouds seem to wrap the already gloomy sky, the smell of old stuff tickles her nose. Plaster and debris are scattered on the way, along with cracks and huge craters.  
The wind is strong, she is now on top of a building and the landscape is almost heartbreaking.  
That building is falling apart but the others are in the best condition, although even abandoned to their fate.  
Where are its inhabitants? Why is this place so gloomy and desolate ?  
Some motionless cars decorate the landscape, it doesn't seems they are there for a long time .

Many questions swirling in her head, and the young girl is sad.  
_"Am I alone? Where are everybody?"_

The wind continues to move her long scarlet hair, she can hardly keep them in order.  
She slides down, jumping on ledges that accompanies her to the ground.  
A long path appears next to her, sprinkled by a strange dark cloud. She runs through it quickly, running as before, trying to discover what lies at the end of that street.  
One step after another, and all that surrounds her begins to break down, it sinks as if the earth itself wants to swallow everything.

She stops a few meters away, a dark figure is sitting on top of a ruined dome.  
The young man has dark short hair, a reddish torn T-shirt , black pants and he is barefoot. He seems to be the sole survivor of a disaster, a young man who has lost everything.  
From his body he releases the same black cloud that accompanied her in that way, it expands like a dying will flame, which spreads in the air its attribute .

The redhead backs away, frightened, looking at that man. Only then she notices two figures sleeping, stretched out at the base of the dome.  
She completely ignores the young man lying on one side and she looks at the woman beside him.  
She has long brown hair and wearing a white dress.  
She knows that dress and knows that woman.

She tries to reach her. She calls her name, but the voice doesn't come out.  
She isn't even getting close to her, she continues to run at the same point.

The man before rises suddenly, turning to her.  
She puts her hands to her face, shielding her eyes and protecting herself from his strange and disturbing eyes. She have not been able to see his eyes well, it seems she fears them .  
She continues to scream the name of her friend, while the soil begins to crumble beneath her.

A hand grabs her immediately, preventing her from sinking into the void.  
When she looks up, she finds herself in front of the fragile figure of a purple haired child.  
He has a worried look.

- Run! -

Her hands are shaking with terror, she is worried as he was.

_"Help me!"_ She tries to scream, but her voice doesn't come out .  
_"Please, don't let me fall!"_  
But the little boy leaves her hand, she falls through a warm white light that seems to cancel immediately the despair and terror.

* * *

She jumps up from the bed, sitting up and wiping the sweat from her forehead .  
- Arashi ? Wake up! It's almost nine am! - A sweet female voice echoes through the door, she keeps knocking insistently on the wood of the door.

The redhead shakes her head, trying to recover from the dream.  
**Arashi:** Yes .. Yes, Hana, I'm awake ...

She gets out of bed, she looks in the mirror, breathes the crisp morning air and turns to the window, seeing a gray sky .

She slowly descends the stairs leading to the dining room, approaching her friend who is already eating breakfast.  
**Haname:** Did you see that thunder? It seems that a storm will come.  
But she notices Arashi's dark look.  
**Haname:** ... what's wrong?  
**Arashi:** Nothing, only a nightmare.  
**Haname:** You went to bed late yesterday. You're not supposed to stay up late .  
**Arashi:** I have to study, in a few months it will be spring and there are exams. I'm not going to fail the test.

**Haname:** ~ Mhhh. You'll join Engineering, uh? But there is still a long time.  
**Arashi:** Between school and work, I prefer to study when I have a bit of free time.

She goes to the entrance and Haname reaches her a few seconds later, grabbing her coat and looking at her friend, ready to exit.  
**Haname:** There is no need to run, Arina said that this morning she is much better.  
**Arashi:** I know, but it's better if we don't walk under the water.

The thunder continues to annoy, the wind is strong and the two already put their hair under their caps.  
They advance at a brisk pace towards the Sawada residence, a villa situated to the further west, in the same neighborhood where Arashi lives with Haname.  
On the way they stop at an intersection, a dark-haired guy is going to take their own direction.

**Arashi:** 'Morning Shinji.  
**Haname:** Are you going to visit Nozo too?  
**Shinji:** Mh, we have to hurry, a downpour is coming.  
**Haname:** Yes, we saw it in the television. It isn't unusual, we are still in winter.  
**Shinji:** It's not just that ... storms always bring bad news. I'm worried about Nozomi.  
Arashi stops and turns to the brownhead with a serious expression.  
**Arashi:** Nozo is ok, she has only a little fever.  
Even Haname seems worried, so the illusionist smiles.  
**Shinji:** Don't worry, I didn't mean that.

He moves quietly, ignoring the two with his eyes lost in thought.

The three cross the threshold of the house, Kaito and Luca are in living room playing videogames.  
_"Those two will never change." _Arashi sighs , climbing the stairs and going quietly into Nozomi's room.

The brunette is asleep, a wet cloth is on her forehead and blankets are a little wet.  
The brown hair falling over her shoulders, in the last period they have become longer.

She sits next to her, watching her regular breathing.

**Arina:** This morning the fever was down.  
She enters the room with some sheets, she places them neatly in a drawer.  
**Arashi:** Then will she be better tomorrow? It is good if she doesn't skip class.  
**Arina:** I think so ... In any case, it's your fault to swim in the cold river. What possessed you to do that?  
**Arashi:** Well, the New Year's Eve midnight swim is a well known tradition. It is an experience that should have been done.  
**Arina:** You guys are crazy.  
Arina raises her eyes to heaven, leaving the room.

The brunette turns in bed, moaning.

_"It's my fault. I proposed it. _" the redhead paints a smile, watching the sleeping beauty with a fever_ "... but this year is the last, this summer we'll be 18 and, if all goes well, we will attend the university."_

_"It is no longer time to do pranks."_

A light rips the sky, illuminating the room.  
A roar, then the pouring rain, rocked by the wind. It's only ten am, but it seems already night.

**Kaito:** Hey, you can't do that move!  
**Luca:** Why? Who has decided that it isn't good?  
**Kaito:** My alpaca, of course.  
**Luca:** Oh, right.

Haname is sitting next to a small wooden table, watching the two play while munching some cookies.  
Shinji looks at them on the sidelines, occasionally turn his gaze to the balcony .

The redhead looks her friends with great discomfort inside her.  
A thought continues to haunt her since that morning and she decides to talk to the mist.

**Arashi:** Could you see the future ?  
Shinji turns to her, giving her a puzzled look in response.  
**Shinji:** ... Why are you asking me that now?

**Arashi:** I would like to know something about our future. What can you see?  
She notices the look of the dark haired boy, he is very pale and he moves slowly, taking tarot cards and placing them on the floor in front of him.

Arashi follows Shinji's movements with a lump in his throat, almost as if she is scared by something. Her concerns aren't enough, the strange behavior of him makes her more anxious.  
Will he see a clear future or some misfortune? What ominous words will come out from his lips?  
Too many questions are swirling in her head and the nightmare continues to haunt her.

How long has she continue dreaming of that corridor? A week, maybe.  
For the first time she has come to an end, she has met a man, she has seen Nozomi lying on the ground and a child with strange eyes.

Something has changed, and Shinji observes shaking his cards .  
**Shinji:** I knew it ... Still nothing ... I'm sorry.  
**Arashi:** What? What will happen? Speak!

Her screams forces Haname to turn to them, as well as Kaito and Luca, who paused the game.  
Shinji looks at the other fellow, then he observes the cards placed, before he put them in order in his deck.  
**Shinji:** I can't ... nothing . There is nothing. I still can't see anything. ... It's like this for some days ...  
**Arashi:** ... Are you saying you can't see anything? Your clairvoyance doesn't work anymore?  
**Shinji:** No.

**Shinji:** I don't see anything ... because there is nothing in our future.

A few moments of silence.  
Arashi is totally bleached and her heart begins to beat rapidly. No one seems to want to talk, the words spoken by the mist still echo in their minds.  
They will not have a future? What does it mean?

The door of the room is rapidly opened by a worried Arina that breaks the tension that has been created .  
**Arina:** Undicesima is gone! She ran away from the window!

She seems incredulous and confused as everyone present.

* * *

The wind continues to blow undaunted, soon a tornado will come in Namimori.  
The rain beats with arrogance on her shoulders and the cold teases her skin.  
As soon as she regains consciousness, she looks a tiny figure in front of her, who is watching her.

She sneezes.

She remembers having a fever, she was in her bed a little earlier.  
She looks up again and looks around, noticing a staircase, trees, some buildings. She is able to identify the place where she is, she often crosses that road.  
Unfortunately she can't understand why she's there, along with a soaked child as she is and dipped in the cold winter, in the rain and at the mercy of the storm.

**Nozomi:** You ... What are you doing here? What were we doing?  
- Pon ... ? - He says, tilting his head to one side.  
Maybe he doesn't understand the language, or maybe he's afraid .

- Cold ... - He says, clutching his arms. - Cold ... - He repeats, almost with tears in his eyes.  
**Nozomi:** Your mom is around here? Where is your home?  
That child must be five or six years old. Yet it seems that he can't speak very well.

The brunette bends down and picks him up, he isn't very heavy. She starts running, panting and exhausted because of her state and she wears only a pajamas in the middle of the pouring rain.  
If the fever goes up, she can pass out and the child could be alone again.  
She can't take that risk, so she decides to return home and to entrust him to Arina, to take him to the nearest police station.

Luckily that place isn't far from her home and, after five minutes, she arrives at the house. The door is opened with violence by a very worried Arashi, who is looking at her with concern.  
Arina is located next to her, along with all the others.

Nozomi crosses the eyes of her storm, her expression suddenly changes and becomes an expression of sheer terror .  
She is looking at the child as if she's seen a ghost.

The brunette shakes her head, it isn't the right time to dwell on certain details.  
She takes a deep breath and talk.  
**Nozomi:** Don't ask. I don't know either.  
She approaches the group. She gives the child to Arina and clings to Arashi that drags her inside, holding on her shoulders to keep her from falling. The fever seems that has risen quite a bit and luckily she was able to return in time.  
Haname wraps her with a blanket and Arina, after closing the door, looking for a towel to keep warm the little guest.

**Arashi:** Nozomi ... what ...  
She can't speak, her gaze moves quickly between her friend and the baby.  
**Nozomi:** It's absurd , but I don't understand anything. I found myself on the street, in front of this child, I have no idea how I got there either. Someone needs to take him to the police station.  
**Arashi:** But w-why did you bring him here?  
**Nozomi:** He was alone, soaked, the tornado was coming and I could faint because of the fever. What could I do, then?

She gives the blanket to Haname, thanking her .  
**Nozomi:** It is better that I take a nice hot bath. Please, take charge of the child, the mother will be worried.  
She goes up the stairs to the second floor.

**Arina:** I'll go ask the police station.  
She wears a coat.  
**Haname:** Hey little one, what's your name?  
- Pon ... ? - he replies, puzzled.  
**Haname:** Your name! What is your name?  
She tries to make herself understood.  
- ... Pon ? - he repeats.  
**Kaito:** Can he say only "pon"? Then let's call him PonPon!  
**Luca:** He isn't a pet!  
Luca hit the head of the sun.

After making sure that the baby is well wrapped and protected against rain, Arina quickly goes out of the house.  
When the door of the house closes, the group remains perplexed and incredulous.  
Arashi, most of all, is terrified and Haname seems that she noticed it for quite a while .  
**Haname:** Ara ... are you ok? You're so pale ... Nozomi is back and she will be fine, right?  
**Kaito:** Well, but if she starts to be a sleepwalker and walk suddenly in the storm...  
Kaito observes the two with a confused and worried look.  
**Arashi:** It's not that.  
The redhead turns to her friend and glances at Shinji .  
**Arashi:** ... Maybe I should tell you about the dream I had last night.  
**Haname:** It has to do with what Shinji said just now?  
**Arashi:** ... It also has to do with the child in Nozomi's arms.  
She seems very scared.  
**Arashi:** He is the child that I saw in my dream.

* * *

The dim candle light is enough to illuminate the decorated circle on the floor, leaving the shadows of the concerned figures, they are shaking their head in disbelief.

- Are you still unsure, after what you have seen with your own eyes ? - An old voice echoes in the room, but none of them dares to speak. - We need to avert the Crisis . It is our duty towards humanity and towards our Planet. -

Some sigh, some whisper and then, again, silence.  
- Any other objections? - He asks, looking at the other figures and getting silent answers. - Well. I have already chosen who will carry out this mission. -  
- Are you sure? They are children. - Another elder speaks.  
- For centuries we carry on the tradition and for centuries the candidates are always kids, as I was at that time. - He says - If you have nothing else to add, let us abandon ourselves to the will of the gods and pray that everything goes well. -

With a breath, the faint light turns off.


	2. Target 2

This is the third arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 2 - A complicated child**

Despite the harsh winter, the sun finally shines again on Namimori.  
Their days are more or less equal and end in the same way, except for the new occupant of the Sawada's house.  
The purple haired child is watching Nozomi with curiosity, she runs back and forth as she prepares to go to school.

When she comes out from the house, totally ignoring the little boy, she is more relaxed. She has no idea who he is or where he comes from, the story of her storm has somewhat confused her.  
The idea that he may have some strange ability give fear in the group, they don't know what to expect from him.  
Yet he continues to behave like a normal child, not even Nozomi's hyper intuition seems to want to warn her.  
She doesn't know what to think.

On the way to the Namimori High School, the brunette and Arashi meet Jun, who greets them with a slight smile.  
**Jun:** Good morning Sawada-san, Fukada-san.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, Jun!  
**Arashi:** Hello.  
Arashi's voice is cold and detached, she hasn't changed her mind about the boy, but she doesn't care so much anymore.  
**Nozomi:** Did you have a good New Year?  
**Jun:** Yeah. I know that you have really taken a bath in the river... You won the challenge, then.  
**Arashi:** Of course. Did you really think we'd be so coward?  
**Jun:** Not really, but I never imagined ...  
He notices some girls with the Namimori Middle uniform.  
**Nozomi:** Look at them, so carefree. They are still in middle school.  
**Arashi:** Our life as middle school students has been really hectic and exciting.  
**Nozomi:** We didn't enjoy it enough. My father was right.  
**Jun:** At least they don't have to think about the final tests and college entrance.

In the last few years Jun has managed to become much more outgoing and his shyness has decreased dramatically. It is the victory of a hikikomori, who has finally managed to assert himself in the world and leave the walls of his room.  
Jun, in particular, found his skills in cooking and bakery.

The three enter the school building.  
**Nozomi:** What's up with Kaito's parents?  
**Jun:** They're nice, I'm learning a lot from them. His father is one of the best pastry chefs and I'm happy to be his apprentice.  
**Arashi:** Well, since their only son absolutely doesn't want to follow their way ...  
**Jun:** Sometimes he helps me, he tastes the sweets I prepare for him. He says they are very good ...  
He blushes.  
**Nozomi:** If he says it, you are good for real. Kaito is blunt, if he doesn't like something, he says it.  
**Arashi:** Shit!  
The redhead jumps backwards, looking at the letters that drop down from her locker just opened.  
**Arashi:** How much are them? I'm getting tired of this.  
The silver-haired boy looks at the pile of letters and paints a smile.  
**Jun:** At least you have someone who writes love letters for you.  
**Nozomi:** How much girls and boys this time?  
**Arashi:** Mh.  
She goes down and takes the letters dropped on the floor, they are about ten.  
**Arashi:** Judging from doodles, they are almost all girls. Perhaps this is a boy...  
She looks at the letter and opens it with curiosity, reading it quickly.  
**Arashi:** Yes, it's from a boy.  
**Jun:** Do you get a lot more letters from the girls?  
**Nozomi:** Usually the girls write love letters. But Arashi has admirers everywhere. Before New Year's Eve she broke the heart of another guy.  
**Arashi:** I do not care about such things.  
The redhead throws the letters in the trash, regardless.  
**Arashi:** And you, Nozo? Have you found something this morning?  
**Nozomi:** Just one. And it is from a girl.  
**Arashi:** Come on, you can't complain. You also have received love confessions from some guys.  
**Nozomi:** It's the price of fame.  
**Jun:** That's why I don't like idols. They have a life too chaotic for my taste.

The three enter the classroom, fortunately the teacher hasn't arrived yet and the classmates are chatting gaily.  
**Jun:** Anyway ... Kaito told me about the child.  
**Nozomi:** Mh, are you talking about PonPon? We don't know anything about him, but we couldn't leave him alone.  
**Jun:** What kind of name is PonPon?  
**Arashi:** Kaito called him that way, I have no idea. We don't know his name, he barely can speak.  
Jun snorts, opening a book and starting to read with concentration.  
**Arashi:** Haven't you studied, yesterday?  
**Jun:** Yes, but I can't understand something, I have to read it again. I'm a human being, not a computer programmed to understand everything that is written on the books.  
**Arashi:** What do you mean?  
She glares him.  
**Jun:** Well, I'm not like you two, who are among the top hundred best students of Japan. I have to study a lot to figure something out.  
**Nozomi:** Thank goodness we got in the first hundred of them. We have worked hard to get those results, it was difficult even for me that I always studied hard. At least ... my brain works well, I can even pass over the fact that I'm not physically good.  
**Arashi:** Are you again comparing yourself to your father or what?  
Arashi pat her on the head, returning to sit in the desk behind her.  
**Arashi:** You are you, he's him. You don't have to be as strong as him, you have to be just yourself.  
**Nozomi:** I know, I know. I mean, at least I can devote myself to study and be smart, since my strength isn't so extraordinary.  
**Jun:** Well, I find it extraordinary, but it's because I'm an ordinary guy. You may not be strong as Tenth, but you're regular as a Vongola, right?  
**Nozomi:** Who knows.  
The brunette tries to avoid the accusing stare of her storm and turns to look at the teacher, who is entering in the classroom.

* * *

**Choreographer:** One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Move those legs, you aren't beginner!  
The voice of the choreographer echoes in the gym along with the beat of her hands.  
**Choreographer:** The NoNaShi's last single soon will be released. We need to record the PV next week.  
Haname adjusts her raven curls, trying to stay focused. She arrived late as usual, but it's fine because she must attend school for professional stylists, which is four hours by train from Namimori. Every day she manages to keep the pace between school and work without much effort, her determination is enough to give her the necessary strength.  
**Choreographer:** You have to slide to the floor as if you are flying.  
She moves her hand gently.  
**Choreographer:** It's a song between fear and anxiety, you need to express these feelings through steps and expressions.  
The woman approaches the brunette, taking her nose between thumb and forefinger.  
**Nozomi:** Huh? Sensei-  
**Choreographer:** Sawada. I understand your effort and concentration, but you're famous for the way in which you can express emotions. And no, now you're not just doing it.  
She crosses her arms, getting a mortified look in response.  
**Nozomi:** I'm sorry. I'll do my best.  
**Choreographer:** Well, you know I want perfection. If you aren't able to give it to me, your career ends here.  
The woman approaches her laptop and starts the music again.  
**Choreographer:** Fukada, don't walk around, your positions are assigned and must be those.  
She continues to clap her hands, watching the trio .  
**Choreographer:** Sawada, you're not giving me the sadness of the song. I want to see you distressed and frightened, as if in search of pity.  
She screams, with unblinking gaze.  
**Choreographer:** Inoya, broadens those arms and don't be shy. You're not a fairytale princess who is afraid to break a nail.

After a few minutes the woman stops the music, angry and annoyed.  
**Choreographer:** It's wrong, everything is wrong. Where's your head today? What happened, is your dog dead? Haven't you passed a test? Whatever it is, I don't care. When you are on a stage, you have to forget everything that's out there, there's no other things beside the audience and your performance. You belong to your fans, you have to give your soul to them. Whatever happened outside, can't get over that stage. I thought you understood that.  
**Nozomi, Arashi, Haname:** Yes  
The three are distressed and embarrassed.  
**Choreographer:** Good. Let's take a ten-minute break, then we'll start again from the beginning.  
The choreographer moves away, leaving only the three already exhausted and sweaty.

**Arashi:** Today is more severe than usual ...  
The redhead drinks some water.  
**Haname:** She's right, we're in pretty dire shape. We are all concerned about the baby ...  
**Nozomi:** But this shouldn't interest us now, right? It's our latest single as a trio, the boys have already released their before New Year's Eve and they had a great success. We can't sit back.  
**Arashi:** And after NoNaShi's single, we have to work on the group's last one.  
**Haname:** Sakura no hanabiratachi? Cloud has done a wonderful job this time. It is a nice single to end the career of the .  
**Nozomi:** Sometimes I wonder if we are doing the right thing. I don't want to abandon my fans, I want to continue to sing.  
**Arashi:** Nozo, we have already discussed about it. When we go to college we will not have time to continue. We have no choice.  
Arashi embraces her.  
**Nozomi:** I don't know ... I'd rather continue.  
**Arashi:** And don't you think about your future? Being an idol can't help you to become a boss, huh.  
**Haname:** Have you already decided what university do you want to attend?  
**Nozomi:** I am undecided between a couple of them...  
**Arashi:** I am sure of my choice and I'm sure that you will go straight towards your way.  
Arashi gives a sweet kiss on the girl's face .  
**Arashi:** We had fun while it lasted, right?  
**Nozomi:** Mh ... You're right. But it is always hard having to say goodbye to a piece of your life that will never return.  
Her gaze rests on a child of about six years, who is crawling over the wooden table of the gym, between equipment and papers.  
He has purple hair and yellow eyes.

**Haname:** ... Nozo ? Are you ok? Looks like you've seen a monster ...  
Haname scrutinizes her perplexed, the brunette has her mouth wide open and she is pale.  
Arashi turns in the direction in which her friend is watching and she becomes pale, too.  
**Arashi:** I think ... we have a problem.  
Haname is the last to notice the little guy, but her reaction is less scared .  
**Haname:** Mh ... we should take him.  
**Nozomi:** How the hell did he get here?  
**Arashi:** First we have to catch him.

The three are rapidly approaching the infant, holding him and taking him in the dressing room, making him sit on the bench.  
**Haname:** Hey, now that I think about it ... Nozo , don't you think that your backpack is too empty?  
The rain points her bag.  
**Nozomi:** It is. It seemed incredibly heavy too.  
**Arashi:** So, are you saying that he came into your bag and you bring him there?  
**Haname:** We should warn Nana-san, or she may call the police!  
Haname takes her cell phone and dials the number of Sawada house.  
**Arashi:** I can't stand this thing, really, be more careful next time! He scares me ever since I saw him in the dream.  
**Haname:** It may have been a coincidence.  
The girl ends the conversation on the phone and tries to reassure her friend with her smile.  
**Nozomi:** Wait.  
The brunette looks back to the bench .  
**Nozomi:** ... Where is him.  
**Arashi:** NOZOMI.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, we're all in this room and I was checking my bag!  
**Haname:** We have to find him!  
Haname quickly goes out of the room, followed by the two.

The three run through the corridor, searching for traces of the child.  
**Arashi:** Maybe he is Flash's son or we have passed him and we haven't seen him.  
Arashi turns around and looks at the place where they have came from.  
**Arashi:** ... I think the latter.  
The other two turn and notice the child is crawling happily among people, who walk without noticing him.  
**Haname:** Why is he crawling? He knows how walk!  
The rain starts to run, followed by the two.  
**Arashi:** He does it on purpose to avoid being seen? He is sly as a fox.  
The three turn the corner and the child is again vanished.  
**Arashi:** Okey, maybe he is the son of the gentleman thief.  
**Nozomi:** The lockers!  
Nozomi looks up and points PonPon, which is crawling carelessly above the iron lockers, which decorate the hallway to the dressing rooms.  
**Arashi:** How the hell did he get there? They will be like two meters high! All right. I get it. He is the son of the devil.  
**Haname:** He might get hurt!  
Haname runs quickly towards the child, who reaches the last cabinet and leans, gliding gently to the ground and turning again to another corridor.  
The three reach the intersection, observing each other with a confused look.  
**Nozomi:** What ... he can float in the air?  
**Haname:** He fell gently, as if there were no gravity.  
**Arashi:** So he can fly. I already said he is the son of the devil.  
**Nozomi:** Anyway let's follow him!  
Nozomi rushes into the corridor, thankfully it leads to the relax room, with a couple of sofas and a vending machine.

In fact, the three find the little boy in front of the small distributor, he's sobbing while knocking with his knuckles against the metal.  
**Arashi:** ... Maybe he's hungry?  
Nozomi and Haname look perplexed, until the child approaches the brunette and he cling to the pants of her suit.  
**PonPon:** Food! Nozo-mama, food!  
**Arashi:** ... Nozo-mama ? Why is he calling you like this?  
She seems terrified.  
**Nozomi:** I dunno, he began to call me like that ...  
She kneels down and looks at the little hungry child.  
**Haname:** I think he calls you mama because you're the one who found him... and you're taking care of him.  
The rain put the coin in the vending machine and takes a chocolate candy bar.  
**Nozomi:** Mh ... can we give him that snack? After all, at his age it certainly can hurt him... right?  
**Arashi:** Let me see, it's better if we don't give him junk foods.  
The redhead takes the snake and she careful reads the list of ingredients.

The child is separated immediately from Nozomi and approaches Arashi, grabbing her suit and clutching her.  
**PonPon:** Shi-papa ... PonPon food ... food ...  
He rubs on her pants.  
Arashi stops reading the list and see the baby with perplexity and disgust.  
**Arashi:** ... Shi ... papa?  
**Haname:** Well ... if Nozomi is his mother, you are his father.  
Haname giggles, while Arashi gives the snack to the brunette with a pleading look.  
**Arashi:** ... Nozo ... please.  
**Nozomi:** ... I got it.  
The Vongola sighs, taking the baby in the arm and approaching a couch.  
**Nozomi:** Now ... Mama gives you the food.  
She blushes, quite nervous and annoyed by the situation.  
The child, however, seems to be happy and eats the snack with great voracity, chewing very well and without get dirty .  
**Haname:** Well, he's about six years, he has been educated well ...  
Haname crosses her arms, looking at the two.  
**Haname:** Who knows who his parents are ... They will be worried ...

* * *

The three apologize to their choreographer and obtained an extension of the pause of about twenty minutes, the time to go home and make sure that PonPon don't follow them again.  
The small boy walks hand in hand with Nozomi, he seems happy and smiles to the girls.  
Arashi feels extremely annoyed, while Haname is quiet and smile to him.  
Nozomi doesn't know exactly how she feels, her feelings are many and complex , but none of them is positive.  
Probably the kid isn't the cause of her discomfort, her intuition continues to annoy her and forces her to look around carefully.  
When it finally becomes unbearable, she decides to stop. They are still quite far from home, but someone is following them and she doesn't want to show her home to some stranger, especially if they're dangerous.

**Arashi:** Nozo?  
Arashi turns to her friend, looking at her worried eyes. She puts a hand to her bag, looking around suspiciously.  
**Arashi:** Hana ... do you have your sword?  
**Haname:** I always carry it with me, even if it's really cumbersome.  
**Nozomi:** I understand it, I also carry the case in my backpack.  
The brunette pulls it out quickly, trying not to look away from the puzzled child.  
**Nozomi:** I hope he comes soon, I look forward when our compact will be ready.  
She says, blushing slightly at the thought.  
Suddenly the little child sticks to Nozomi, clutching at her with frightened look.  
**Arashi:** He looks like a dog. Has he sensed the danger too?  
**Nozomi:** Who are you?  
The brunette turns, screaming.  
**Nozomi:** Show yourself.

A figure is revealed on the wall of an adjacent villa, it's observing the group from above.  
When the three look up, they find themselves to observe a girl with long pink hair, as well as the strange oriental dress that she wears. It looks like a cosplay dress, as if the girl is just back from a party.  
**Arashi:** Huh? But she is only a child!  
Arashi looks relieved, but Nozomi mounts her Sky Rod and put herself in a defensive position.  
**Nozomi:** Little girl or not, she was following us. She doesn't seem a common child.  
Haname draws her sword and Arashi pulls her twin handguns.  
**Haname:** How long we didn't use our weapons?  
The rain whispers, glancing at the sword that Richard has built for her two years earlier.  
**Arashi:** A year or something like that.  
Anyway, the redhead has never stopped training on the range.

**Nozomi:** Who are you? Why were you following us?  
**Girl:** ... So are you the famous Vongola Undicesimo?  
The little girl asks her, watching her with her golden eyes.  
**Nozomi:** ... Undicesima, please. I can't stand the male definition.  
She corrects her, she hasn't accepted yet to give up about the pronunciation of her title.  
**Girl:** Never mind, soon you won't need it anymore.  
She stretches out her arm and draws a circle in the air, it becomes colored with the seven shades of the rainbow and begins to spin rapidly.

**Arashi:** But .. what?  
**Nozomi:** Eh? .. Is this magic? Are you a magician?  
The brunette is incredulous, she looks at the colored circle that swirls in front of her eyes.  
**Girl:** No. My name is Lilium and I'm a shaman, sent here to put an end to your life.

Nozomi quickly pushes the child towards Haname, backing away.  
**Nozomi:** Protect PonPon!  
She screams, distancing from friends and attracting the attention of the little girl.  
The circle stops suddenly, when the young pink-haired girl raises her hand and places it in the exact center of the circle. The seven tones begin to distort, joining together as mixed colors of a painting and they intertwine like a whirlwind, hurling like a drill to the point where there is the Vongola.

Nozomi, already in hyper dying will mode, jumps on the back of the staff and quickly escapes from impact, it shakes the whole neighborhood. When she looks back, she notices a huge chasm and the seven dying will flames that come together in a circle around the little shaman.  
**Nozomi:** So they are Shinuki! ... all th seven flames ...  
The brunette shakes, holding the rod as if it is her only lifeline for salvation. Her gaze is fixed on the little girl, who's floating in the air surrounded by all seven flames of the sky.

_"It can't be possible ... I've never heard of anyone who possessed all seven hados ..."_

Arashi and Haname have moved away from the hole, making sure that her friend is doing well.  
The redhead begins to shoot towards Lilium, who protect herself from the shots with an electric fence created by the greenish light of the circle of flames.  
Haname jumps and tries to hit it, but when the sword intercepts the barrier, in spite of its flame of the rain, it becomes stone and goes to pieces.

**Nozomi:** Hana!  
She notices her friend as she returns to the ground, probably confused and shocked by the loss of her sword .  
It wasn't precious and it was also manufactured with mediocre materials, but Haname was fond of it and she is sad that she has lost it in that way.

The girl seems to completely ignore the two girls behind her and continues to scrutinize the brunette.  
Her golden eyes are devoid of any emotion, fixed on Nozomi, who is shivering with fear and she has no idea what to do.  
The brunette knows that her attacks will be useless and she can't scratch her, she has lost before she even starts to fight.  
However, she doesn't want to die, and doesn't allow the little girl hurts her friends or PonPon.  
She isn't ready to die, but she is ready to save those she loves.

Lilium place the arm back to the center of the circle, ready to launch the same attack as before.  
It would be the same or different? Although she is a little girl, she looks very smart and clever. Impossible to think that she isn't expecting Nozomi's escape, this time the brunette risks much if she just tries to dodge the blow, as she did before.  
So she decides to stall.

**Nozomi:** Wait! If you have something against my father you should speak with him, I have nothing to do with his actions!  
The shaman is silent for a moment, still in attack position.  
**Lilium:** Decimo isn't involved. You have to die.  
**Nozomi:** But... I didn't do anything to you! Why are you mad at me?  
The brunette feels her heart beat rapidly. She doesn't know what to think, why does she rage against her so much?  
**Lilium:** For the sake of the people.  
**Nozomi:** ... I also want to help people. I want to become boss to protect everyone!  
**Lilium:** No matter what you think, if you continue to live something terrible will happen to the people. I have to stop you.

Some screams interrupt the conversation, the sound of sirens getting stronger and are approaching fast.  
The brunette, scared, glides towards the ground, looking around. Someone must have seen the confusion and they called the police.  
In the distance they can see some figures, frightened people who move away from that place.

The little girl lowered her arms, canceling the circle.  
**Lilium:** ... I can't involve innocent people. For now I'll let you go, but you will not live much longer.  
Lilium turns quickly and flies out of their field of vision, without that no one can follow her movements.  
**Nozomi:** Hey! I am also innocent!  
The brunette jumps on her staff and lands on the other side of the chasm, getting closer to her friends and the child who immediately embrace her.  
**Haname:** Let's get out of here soon.  
The rain takes PonPons into her arms and the three begin to run, still visibly shaken and terrified, with so many questions and no answers.


	3. Target 3

This is the third arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 3 - The rival**

The albino reads the recipe with emotion, throwing a quick glance at the ingredients resting on the marble shelp.  
He measures the flour, pours a little water, takes the carton of eggs, shreds the chocolate and assembles the cream.

A nice background plays in the Yamasaki Sweets' little hall, the mp3 is connected to the speakers and the energetic music punctuates the work of the apprentice baker, who's baking a new cake.  
Mr. Yamasaki seems to appreciate very much Jun's work, often asks him to give him a hand with some sweets that would sell and the albino is very happy because it's a dream that's coming true.  
Unlike Kaito and the others, he doesn't like to fight or work hard to protect something . He wants to bring a smile with his sweet, he wants to give energy with his meals.  
He has always been passionate about music, in elementary schools he has dreamed of having a record company, to produce talented singers and great songs. However, since two years ago, he has totally changed his mind. After all, it is not unusual that a kid changes his mind about his future, and he is still undecided whether to become a chef or a pastry chef.  
Kaito's father offered him to work in his pastry, instead of the deranged son, who prefers to travel around Japan visiting martial arts gyms rather than baking cakes.  
Kaito loves to eat sweets and his smile becomes intense and radiant when he tasts the cakes or cupcakes that Jun prepares.

He likes to work in the bakery, he is finally useful for something and he's approaching towards his future.  
And, above all, he is happy to work with Mr and Mrs Yamasaki and Kaito.

The same blond guy crosses the threshold of the room adjacent to the kitchen, perhaps driven by the background music of a charismatic band .

**Kaito:** ~ Mh that smell!  
The sun comes up in the oven with glowing eyes.  
Yeah, he likes to eat sweets so much that would never be able to wait for the end of cooking.

**Jun:** Don't open the oven! It's not ready yet, Yamasaki -ku -  
**Kaito:** Ohi!  
The blond turns to him and the albino is biting his lips, after becoming aware of the oversight.  
**Kaito:** For the alpacas' sake, I told you a thousand times to call me by name!

The albino looks down nervously. He is still quite shy.

The blonde approaches the albino and puts his hand on the gray hair of his friend, ruffling it with a smile.  
**Jun:** K- Kaito-kun!  
**Kaito:** Ohi, stop being so shy, okay?  
The blond winks and Jun is lost in his magnetic blue eyes. He always notices how deep they are, as the immensity of the sky or the depths of the abyss, a color so garish to enchant anyone who stops to admire them. He can't believe that Kaito isn't busy with some girl, even though he knows that the blond received some love confessions.  
After all he is an idol, as well as Sawada-san and Fukada-san. All seven family members are part of a very famous idol group, after two and a half years of intense activity they will come to an end, in a few months they would have graduated and they'll leave the honorable career.

**Jun:** I was thinking ... What will you do , after you've graduated from ?  
**Kaito:** Um ...  
The blonde turns around, shifting his gaze to the window that lights up the room.  
**Kaito:** What I already do, I suppose. I'm going to travel to the gyms in search of inspiration.  
**Jun:** ... Inspiration?  
The albino looks puzzled, he always fails to follow the reasoning of his friend, but that's why he admires him so much.

**Kaito:** Yes, I want to become stronger! I am the guardian of the sun, I have to protect the family and drive away the darkness with my radiance!  
**Jun:** Oh, I get it.

The bell of the oven indicates that the cake is ready, the albino wears gloves and rests cake on the marble. The aroma is intense and seems to enchant Kaito, his stomach growls with arrogance.  
He completes the cake in the next five minutes, spreading the cream layer and adding decorations.  
The blonde carefully observes the work of the apprentice, despite the hunger he seems to still wait for Jun to complete the work. This is quite strange, considering that, usually, the young warrior throws himself on sweets as a swimmer in a swimming pool.

When the albino completes the work, he looks pleased at the cake and plunges into his delicious scent.  
Those types of sweets are now fairly easy for him, he no longer has any problem to prepare them, and soon he would have had to move to more difficult lessons.

The blonde jumps behind him, holding him with impetus.  
**Kaito:** Bravo! It looks delicious! Come on! My alpaca want to taste it!

The albino blush violently, he's happy because Kaito's impatience , who continues to tighten him with emotion, anxiety and hunger. He almost can't distinguish the scent of sweet from that of his friend.  
**Jun:** Kaito-kun ... I wish you can taste it and tell me how it is ...  
The albino carefully avoids looking in his eyes, shy and embarrassed as he is, while the blond is waiting for that.  
**Kaito:** I already know how it is! You always cook delicious sweets, Jun.  
He says in Jun's ear.  
Jun turns around in disbelief and remains to observe the willing gaze of the blonde, he's looking at the cake.  
The albino laughs.  
**Jun:** Thank you ... Now I'll give you a piece, just wait ...

He takes the knife and cuts the cake, looking sideways at the blonde who's bouncing for the thrill.  
He has always been like that, ever since they met two years earlier. But, after all, he likes Kaito and he likes almost all members of Sawada-san's family. Perhaps it would nice if he can become a cook at Vongola.

He gives the dish to the blond who throws himself on the sweet as a lion on its prey, swallowing the cake in just five bites.  
**Kaito:** It's FUCKING GOOD. I've never tasted a cake more POWAH than this! Really! You did a great job!  
Jun is incredulous, he never imagined to have made a cake even better the day before. Perhaps, because now he always is preparing the same thing, he manages to give a more intense flavor to its sweets.  
He paints a smile, watching the happy young man who embraces him with joy.

**Kaito:** You know what? You should teach me how to make some sweet ... So , if I get hungry and you'll be busy, I can do some by myself!

He doesn't believe his ears, has Kaito asked him to teach him how to make a cake? But he's the one who snubs cooking because boring.  
After all, however, he is right. To him, who loves eating sweets so much, it would be convenient to be able to make some for himself.  
It is so easy to please Kaito and it's nice to see him shine just like the sun.

Even the albino is really happy.

Kaito's cell phone suddenly rings and the two almost didn't flinch in surprise. When the blonde responds with curiosity, his expression gradually changing into concern and then in fear.  
**Kaito:** WHAT THE HELL? I AM COMING!  
**Jun:** Kaito ... kun?  
**Kaito:** I'm sorry, I must run. Something dangerous is happened to the boss and the girls.  
**Jun:** Eh? What happened? Are they okay?  
**Kaito:** More or less.

The blond runs over the door and disappears, leaving the poor albino with his worries, while in his head there are images and memories of two years ago.

_" ... It's their fate ... "_ he thinks, sadly _"They will live forever between worries and power struggles. This is the Mafia. "_

He turns around, looking at the freshly baked cake, resting on the marble.

_"If I could ... I wish I could ease their pain with my sweets. "_

* * *

The group is, as usual, gathered in the living room of villa Sawada.  
Arina quickly writes on the keyboard of her laptop, her look is very tense but still manages to hear the conversation of the group.  
Cloud is also present, sitting next to the balcony to watch the sunset.

**Kaito:** I mean, you're telling me that this girl is able to use all seven flames? But ... is it even possible?  
**Arina:** I've never heard of a person with seven hados.  
Arina sighs, looking sideways at her pupil, who's looking sadly at her mobile phone resting on the table.  
**Luca:** I don't understand her way of thinking.  
The lightning crosses his arms, he seems very tense. He doesn't like fighting and the idea of a little girl with scary powers, which runs for Namimori with the intent to kill Nozomi, is quite worrying .  
**Haname:** A shaman. Shamans can see the future ... or am I wrong?  
**Kaito:** Just like Shinji, uh?  
He glances at the mist, which raises his head and looks at them, without saying anything and apparently deep in thought.

**Nozomi:** I think ... Lilium's goal was PonPon.  
**Arashi:** How can you be sure, Nozo ? She clearly said she wanted to kill you.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, but ... it is an incredible timing. She appeared like this, right after PonPon has entered in our lives ... If they can see the future and say that I will bring pain to the people ... Well, it may be because of the baby.  
**Haname:** Because we have him with us, you mean?  
**Nozomi:** Since we protect him... or rather, as I found it and I brought him here ...  
She looks at the baby, he's sipping a fruit juice, under the curious eyes of those present.  
**Nozomi:** Maybe ... in the future he will become something dangerous and they have seen that... but they can't get rid of him until we protect him.  
**Luca:** You're right.

If PonPon is the real problem, what they should do? How can they prevent that in the future he can bring pain? He's just a child.  
A strange child, yes, but still a child.

**PonPon:** Nozo-mama.  
The little boy gives the juice case to the brunette and she takes it, smiling sweetly.  
She looks like his mother and, in fact , the child considers her so. In addition, he sees Arashi as his father.  
The sun begins to operate the gears of his brain.

**Kaito:** Hey, maybe I realized something.  
He nods to himself with a convinced look.  
**Arashi:** Wow, do you realize something? Is the apocalypse coming, perhaps?  
**Kaito:** No, seriously. If the shamans say that in the future there will be a mess ... then PonPon is from the future!  
**Luca:** ... He's a child, if he is from the future he is still a child, what would he has done there? It's more plausible if the shamans have predicted that when PonPon will grows up, he will create problems here and there.  
**Kaito:** No, you didn't understand anything.  
Kaito slams his hands on the table, serious as ever.  
**Kaito:** PonPon ... in reality he is ... Nozomi and Shishi's future son!

There is a worrying silence, the blond has a satisfied smile and everyone look at him as if he is a weird animal.  
**Luca:** ... I'd like to make you know that Arashi and Juuichidaime are both females. Furthermore, even if the future technology is so advanced that allow two women to have children naturally, would still not be possible.  
He points to the child.  
**Luca:** I mean, look at him, his hair is purple and he has yellow eyes. And look at the girls. You can see they don't look alike at all. If he is their son, he didn't take anything from them. More than anything else he seems Caucasian, maybe European or American ...  
Kaito snorts, crossing his arms. He was really convinced of his claim, but Luca has very convincing arguments.

He notices the boss, again with her smartphone next to her ear, while trying in vain to contact her father. Unfortunately Tenth is abroad, not reachable.  
They would have resisted enough to be able to ask for help?

Not that he wants to ask for help to outsiders. After all, it would have been better if they would do things by themselves.

**Arina:** Masato will pass the news, so let's hope. I have a bad feeling about this.  
**Luca:** Masato is located in Italy, right?  
**Arina:** Yes, he is working with the Elektrica's future boss.

**Kaito:** Anyway... for now we will take care to protect the boss. We'll act as escorts, just like bodyguards.  
The girl looks at the blonde and smiles .  
A bitter smile, he knows it. She is very tense, pursued by a girl with mysterious powers and, of course, concerned about the safety of her friends and her own destiny.

_"I haven't traveled and learned new martial arts for nothing. "_ Kaito looks before him, nibbling cookies from the tray on the table _"They are my family, and I want to protect them with my powah ."_

_" Whatever it takes. "_

It wasn't a bizarre idea, after all.  
The entire group of moves en masse to the Namimori's high school, accompanying to school Nozomi and Arashi, who can't skip class. Even Cloud has decided to follow them at a distance, trying not to get close to them and to their lack of harmony.  
A pair of sunglasses, some hat as usual, and no one seems to recognize them, perhaps due to the illusions that Shinji recreates around them, disguising the appearances.

And yes, they have done well to make that group.

Kaito keeps repeating in his mind like a nursery rhyme, while they are in front of a dark figure, who is scrutinizing them.  
At a guess he is a child, he has ash-colored hair and amber eyes, wearing a characteristic mongolian dress, black and blue.  
He doesn't match the description of the little pink girl, and yet he knows that there is something strange in that figure.  
The style of clothing is exactly the same as the shaman girl, which they had discussed.

**Boy:** Your illusory tricks can fool the common people, but not me.  
Shinji leaps, he seems almost incredulous and angry, despite his expression remains impassive.

**Arashi:** Who are you? Are you a friend of Lilium, perhaps?  
The child sighs, twisting his mouth .  
**Boy:** It doesn't matter, she's just my rival.  
He says, trying to hold some unknown emotion and barely succeeding in it.  
**Boy:** I'll be the one who'll kill Undicesimo, not her.  
The brunette sighs, she doesn't seem to want to argue again about the title.  
**Kaito:** Oh, great. Is it a competition about who kill the boss first, then?  
The blond is crunches his fingers, approaching the redhead.

He can't say anything else, because he was surpassed by a quite annoyed Cloud, which pulls out his CDs from his jacket and throws them against the shaman, ready for fighting.  
The kid is moving rapidly, avoiding the shots of the cloud and hovering in the air like a bird.  
**Cloud:** Tsk.  
The boy draws his conductor's baton and jump on a wall, throwing himself against the child in an attempt to hit him.  
The shaman backs, calculating the impact point and trying to dodge the blow, but the maestro's unusual weapon stretches itself and hits the shaman's left shoulder, throwing him with his back against the wall and sticking him in the bricks.

**Boy:** What the hell ...  
The body of the little boy is trembling, he's bleeding from his shoulder.  
**Boy:** Cloud ... expansion ... I was an idiot.  
**Cloud:** You.  
Cloud approaches the enemy with arrogance.  
**Cloud:** I'm sorry, but the Little Shell has yet to procure some old disks I asked her, so she can't die yet.  
**Boy:** ... You're too naive.  
The child puts his hand on the wooden stick, using the attribute of the storm that erodes and destroys the weapon.  
The maestro backs away, cursing him.

The child touches the bleeding shoulder and a yellow flame invades the whole arm, healing the wound in a few moments.

**Kaito:** Hey, that's my flame!  
Kaito sulking, offended, while Arashi pulls out her guns and leaves to Haname and Luca the task of protecting Nozomi.

The blonde glances at the rain, she seems quite frustrated. In the clash with Lilium she has lost the sword that had built years before, she currently doesn't have any weapons to fight and was forced to move to defense.

He clenches his fists, determined to fight and meeting the eye of the redhead, who nods. They would not let the shaman to hurt Nozomi, he would have to pass on their corpse.  
And Kaito is very proud.

**Kaito:** Shishi.  
He separates himself from the group, while the red girl grabs her twins and starts blasting away at the boy, who's taken aback as he finished heal the wound.  
He backs away quickly, dodging the bullets, and then he creates a small shield that contrasts the storm's shots, hardening it with the flame of lightning.  
It is obvious, they are familiar with the flames and their properties and they know that even the child, as well as one that he has defined as his rival, is able to use all seven shinuki.

Precisely for that reason Kaito has planned his move, his rapid movement speed allowed him to come to him from the side, without him realize it. He was too busy fending off Arashi's attacks and had not noticed anything.

He is a child, after all, he doesn't have the mental skills of an adult.

The result is a violent punch in the stomach with a consequent impact against the wall of a villa.

**Arashi:** We must insist!  
The shaman hovers in the air again, tracing a circle in the air in front of him, which turns the seven colors of the rainbow.

**Nozomi:** That skill!  
Nozomi rushes towards her friends, but Haname and Luca stop her, forcing her to back.  
**Nozomi:** It's dangerous! It's the same as Lilium!  
Arashi swears, grabs Kaito by the collar and try to get away as quickly as possible, however the circle dissolves almost immediately, while the shaman is wrapped in flaming roots who are emerging from the ground, they grab him in the stomach and are twisted around him.

**Shinji:** ... I will not let you do as you please.  
The child obsevers his red and bright eyes for a moment, before he frees himself and deletes Shinji's illusions with ease.  
**Boy:** You can only catch me off guard, your illusions are too weak to stand against me.  
It seems that he has designated as his goal because, from the fingers of his right hand, a reddish beam wrapped in a green layer comes out, which aims to pierce the mist's heart and destroy his body.  
Fortunately, however, the young man is able to repair himself in his element and move faster through the air, almost as if he had carried away from one place to another.

The beam hits the ground and explodes, causing a deafening noise and a cloud of smoke rising into the sky.

**Kaito:** Hey, are you all right?  
He looked around, no one appears injured.  
**Boy:** How did you do?  
The voice of the child reaches the small group of survivors, he's looking at Shinji in the distance.  
**Boy:** You had already moved a few meters before, you predicted my shot?  
He raises an eyebrow, looking at the mist guy, who shrugs.  
**Shinji:** ... Maybe ...

The child lands on the road, beyond the split in the asphalt caused by the beam.

**Boy:** Are you a clairvoyant? Have you got the eye?  
He asks again, almost worried, maintaining an eye contact with the young man, who's confused.  
**Boy:** ... Unbelievable, right here ...

**Kaito:** What the hell ... do you know him?  
**Shinji:** No...

**- Haynes ! -**  
A female voice attracts the attention of the boys, it stands out against the concerned and distant voices, which can be heard in the surrounding area.  
The pink-haired shaman joins the kid, she has an angry look and he seems to get angry too.  
**Haynes:** Lilium! What are you doing here? I'm the one who launched the attack. They are my prey!  
**Lilium:** I don't want to steal your attack, but you could only choose such a time to do it!  
**Haynes:** What do you mean?  
**Lilium:** The leaders said discretion ... You know what that means? You are here, attacking in the middle of school hours and on a main road. You could hurt someone innocent, someone could discover us!  
**Haynes:** There is no one for now. The important thing is to kill her, right? The attack is mine, if I'll kill her I'm going to be the winner, don't meddle in my plans.  
Haynes indicates her almost with contempt, but the girl keeps an indifferent look.  
**Lilimu:** Yeah, it's your attempt, but it has ended.  
She turns to the kids. Kaito observes her impassive gaze and her dress so pink that almost looks like a candy. Pretty disgusting for his taste.  
**Lilium:** many people are coming, so we have to move away.

**Haynes:** But ..!  
**Lilium:** No, Haynes. Let's move, or they'll be angry with us.  
The girl throws a malevolent glance at the Vongola, before fleeing towards an adjacent alley, pulling the boy by his arm.

**Arashi:** Let's go too.  
Arashi invites everyone into another alley, trying to get away quickly from the place of the battle.  
Shinji is the last, surely he has deceived some cameras present in that area. After all, they can't be discovered too.  
Although, in reality, they have done absolutely nothing and it's all because of a child out of his mind, he wants to win a challenge killing a random girl.  
Things to everyday.

Kaito sits on the floor with his friends, watching the brunette who tries in vain to type numbers on the numeric keypad of a mobile phone. She trembles, probably out of fear.  
In fact, they have just found out that the enemies are two. Shamans, with the power of all seven flames of the sky and the intense desire to kill her.  
In what trouble they have gone into?

They have saved Nozomi twice, indeed, it was only about luck. Sooner or later it would be over.  
They risk so much, so she is afraid and definitely wants to contact her father. Yet , Kaito continues to think that it would be better to try to figure something out on their own.  
They are a family, after all.

**Kaito:** Boss ... can't you get in touch with the Tenth ?  
**Nozomi:** ... No. Papa doesn't respond. We just have to hope for Arina and Masato ...  
**Kaito:** Nee ... I think we need to do something by ourselves. ... We can't always depend on him.  
**Nozomi:** ... I promised my father that I would tell him everything. I don't want what happened two years ago happens again... I don't want that something happens to you and ... I don't want to die. I'm still young, man!  
Arashi holds her, cuddling her with affection and trying to calm her.

Despite his pride, Kaito realized that Nozomi is right because they are however still inexperienced kids.  
They are part of a family, but so also Tenth, his guardians, the Vongola and other allied families.

They are all part of a grand alliance, many families that help each other in times of crisis.

Always.


	4. Target 4

This is the third arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 4 - Right and wrong**

The blonde runs a hand through her hair, almost demoralized, incapable of understanding what is really happening.  
She tries to focus on past memories, on books studied and her old "teacher", Reborn, when he usually sat down next to her to explain countless chapters the girl couldn't understand.  
She hopes to find at least a small clue in one of those lessons, something that the tutor taught her about particular situations.  
Unfortunately, nothing is applicable to her case but "inform the proper authorities", as they are already trying to do, despite Tenth isn't yet contactable for unknown reasons.

Soon the second night of terror will come, Arina defines it like that.  
A night full of worries, with their heart in their throat, they pray nothing can disturb their peace.  
A night to wonder why shamans, creatures united with the planet and with a pure and simple heart, are trying to take away the life of her pupil.

A laugh from her twin interrupted her thoughts, so she has to bring attention to the present.  
While her thoughts circling in confusion, her brother is talking excitedly with Haname and Nozomi, sitting at the table in front of the bed of the Vongola.

**Luca:** Are you talking about the boss of Elegantia family?  
**Haname:** Yes, Duchesse. She's the fourth boss, do you remember her? Well, maybe she can give us a hand.  
**Luca:** What do you think that girl can do? They only think about clothes and the five o'clock tea.  
**Haname:** She's not so frivolous. Trust me, Duchesse knows many things.  
**Nozomi:** How old is she? She seems so adult.  
**Haname:** She's approximately twenty-nine.  
**Luca:** Wow! It's true, you see that she is an adult. I'm used with twelve years old bosses, like Diamante.  
**Haname:** ... please, don't remember me her.  
She sighs, she doesn't want to remember the humiliating fight from two years before.  
**Haname:** Anyway ... we were talking about ... ?  
The rain seems confused for a moment, she must be really tired and distracted to forget the argument so easily.  
**Luca:** That woman, Du-something.  
**Nozomi:** ... But she isn't even a woman.  
**Haname:** Basically no, but ... don't speak about irrelevant details.  
**Luca:** But they're all dressed up in that family?  
**Haname:** She and her three men guardians. The other three are women for real. It's a family tradition, I don't know what to say too.

Arina sighs, she doesn't want to get lost in those inconsistent speeches. She knows that Haname is very close to that boss. That family in particular is very close to Vongola, despite they seem weak and superficial allies, as well as Luca said before.  
In reality, the blonde knows that that behavior mundane is nothing more than a cover. The five o'clock tea, lolita style's dresses, the courteous manners and smiles are the foundation on which is based the family, leading them in the salons of any major country.  
And in those living rooms, the boss and his guardians come to know what they want.

Duchesse can be a powerful ally, and her/his love for the clothes brought the "woman" to approach Haname. Thanks to this new friendship, she can give them a great help.

The rain looks up at the clock, standing herself up quickly.  
**Haname:** I have to run to afternoon lessons, my train leaves in fifteen minutes.  
**Luca:** I'll take you with my bike! And then, in such a sensitive time, it's better not go out alone.  
**Haname:** Thank you!  
The rain smiles and waves Nozomi affectionately, then she crosses the threshold of her room.  
**Luca:** Nee-chan, I entrust to you the Juuichidaime while I'm out!  
Luca waves his hand and follows Haname, towards the entrance of the house.

Arina sighed, watching the door open and the brunette still sitting at the table, with an open book in front of her and the yellow highlighter pen resting on the wood.  
**Nozomi:** At half past five I have to be in the radio studios of Namimori for a live interview.  
**Arina:** Forget it.  
The brunette, pouting, turns to her guardian, sitting on her bed.  
**Nozomi:** What do you say, Manager? You're the one who took the job, they ask you to interview me for the program Chatter and Biscuits, you forgot it ? ~

**Arina:** Stop it, Undicesima. If you really have to, I 'll go with you.  
The tutor gets out of bed.  
**Nozomi:** No way. Not after what happened today.  
Even the brunette gets up, putting away the book and looking at her friend with serious look.  
**Arina:** It is precisely because of this morning attack that I can't let you go alone. I'm your tutor.  
**Nozomi:** Exactly. My tutor, not my guardian. And, anyway, I'm not going to put you in danger. Not you, nor my friends.  
**Arina:** And you want to expose yourself?  
**Nozomi:** It's me they want, not you. If they are ready to kill anyone to get me, I'd rather take this risk alone.  
**Arina:** And you're not afraid to die?  
Arina is puzzled, she watches the amber eyes of the girl and manages to catch a glimpse of anxiety in her face.  
**Nozomi:** Of course I'm, but between me and you ... I choose to save you. ... I could never endure another tragedy like Claudio's one.  
**Arina:** You're selfish, you only think about yourself. If anything happened to you, we would bear a tragedy too, you know?  
**Nozomi:** Arina, please. The road to the radio studios is a main street, constantly crowded. Nothing can happen, I will be in the crowd.  
**Arina:** So there is no problem to come with you, right? Nothing can happen to us and I shall know that you will arrive safe and sound. As your manager, I have to make sure you arrive on time for your job, right?  
**Nozomi:** Arina, you -

Arina's phone interrupts the discussion, segnaling the arrival of a message, which forces the blonde to turn, puzzled.  
She takes the device, which is located above the bed pillow. A pixelated envelope is flashing on the screen, she clicks on the email and the reads the contents.

"Get a direct flight to Italy and landed at Fiumicino. " is the phrase that shocked the girl. There are also other details such as the time and the flights that she can take.

She shakes her head, trying to remember the address email. She can't, after all it's the first time she sees it. The server used for the address, however, belongs to the Vongola.  
Was Masato who sent it? He was the one who explained servers and email to her, so she reminded of that particular. But why was he using a Vongola address and not his own?

**Arina:** ... There's something I can't understand. I just got this email, but -  
She turns around, trying to share her concerns with her pupil, realizing that the room is empty.  
**Arina:** Undicesima!  
She screams, rushing out of the room, down the stairs and crossing the main entrance.  
**Arina:** Damn it! Undicesima!

Why is she never able to keep her under control?  
Perhaps, Reborn could really be a better tutor for a tattered brat like that.

* * *

The brunette is nervous, she keeps looking around with rapid palpitations.  
As she had expected, the main road is very busy. Families, kids, couples, adults who go back and forth to the sidewalks, illuminated by the lights of the shops that invite the crowd to buy their products. Cars proceed to a crawl because of traffic, some girls dispense leaflets at strategic points in the area and some stray cats stretch and are perched next to the walls.

They can't act, considering how much they care about the lives of others.  
And, despite their purposes are similar to her own, for some strange reason they have to kill her.  
What ever she may have done wrong to deserve this punishment? She only saved an innocent-looking child.

She is sure that PonPon isn't involved in that situation, he is certainly not a monster who can destroy everything.  
Yet there seem to be no other explanations.

She continues to advance, with her heart in her throat.  
The pink figure follows her at a brisk pace, it seems that she is studying her. Maybe she is waiting until she enters in a deserted alley, trying not to miss the chance.  
However she can't do anything and, in a few minutes, the brunette will come to the radio station, even more crowded than the main road. So she can't do anything to her, after all.

But her presence behind her is really disturbing.

**Nozomi:** How long are you going to follow me?  
She says, continuing to walk, without look at her and maintaining a cold and detached voice.  
**Lilium:** Until you're going to stop hiding behind the crowd.  
The voice behind her seems almost irritated.  
Even the brunette gets irritated. Is she perhaps accusing her of cowardice?  
**Nozomi:** I'm not hiding. This is the only road for the studios.  
The shaman doesn't speak right away, she was expecting a few more seconds.  
**Lilium:** You went out despite the fear of dying, congratulations.  
**Nozomi:** I have to work.  
She bites her lip. She really didn't want to argue in that way, but the words came from her lips that she couldn't stop them.  
**Nozomi:** I'm not like you and that friend of yours, you go around killing random people pretending to do good.  
**Lilium:** That my friend is my cousin.  
Her voice seems to heavily disturbed.  
**Lilium:** And we're not pretending, we have to save innocent people.  
**Nozomi:** Yeah, we see. Protect the innocent people killing more innocent people. Really satisfying, seriously. Not like us, that we work hard to save everyone.  
**Lilium:** Kill one person to save a billion. I think it's a fair price to pay.

**Nozomi:** Are you kidding?  
The brunette turns suddenly, finding herself face to face with the pink-haired shaman, which seems to be afraid.  
She steps back three steps, with fearful eyes, bringing her right hand on her chest and releasing a slight whitish light, it envelops the blue diamond set in the center of the particular ring on the girl's finger and she didn't notice it before.  
She almost forgets what she was saying, so she shakes her head trying to find the thread.

**Nozomi:** I also thought that killing the evil people was the perfect solution, but someone made me realize that it is totally wrong!  
She ignores the people watching the two girls with curiousity, perhaps attracted by the screams of the brunette.  
**Nozomi:** Don't judge a person, everyone can change ... and even if they don't, we are nobody to decide who should live or die. There is the prison for this.  
Lilium remains silent, listening carefully and with an apparently confused expression.  
**Nozomi:** ... If some god is up there and he want to decide our fate, he can also take our lives without worrying about anything... but we are humans, as well as those "guilty" people, and we don't have the right to kill, but only to punish and teach them what is right or wrong. This is ... forgiveness ... or have a magnanimous heart, I suppose ...  
**Lilium:** ... Forgiveness ...  
**Nozomi:** ... If someone has done something wrong ... we should first understand why. Not everyone are totally evil, there is usually something that drives them to do evil things. For example ... me. What have I done wrong? Why should you punish me, despite my efforts to make people happy?  
The child doesn't respond, she continues to look at the brunette for a while, then she looks away and turns around, moving away at a brisk pace on her way.

Nozomi observes the girl fading away into the crowd, with an almost incredulous look and apparent relief.  
**Nozomi:** She understood?  
She turns around and proceeds towards the studios.  
**Nozomi:** Maybe ... they were brainwashed by someone. Even they aren't bad, after all.

Probably there is no absolute evil. Who seems to have only evil in the heart, may have been plagiarized from wrong education or destroyed by loneliness.  
_"Who knows, even Miles and Raif, maybe ..."_

She started to regret it since two years ago, but the memory continues to pursue her, as the darkness advances, erasing the light from the long hallway of her soul.  
A beast that twists to the heart and crushes it in its mouth.

It is the remorse for having arrogantly taking two lives.

**"Nozo!"**  
The voice of the redhead stands out on the chatter of the surrounding crowd.  
The brunette stops at the foot of the stairs to the radio station, squeezed between the arms of her guardian of the storm.

**Arashi:** What the hell were you thinking?  
**Nozomi:** ... Arina has called you?  
She notices first Arashi and then Kaito, who approached them, too.  
**Kaito:** Of course, you come here alone! Are you crazy, boss? What if something could happen to you?  
**Nozomi:** In the midst of all this crowd? She followed me for a while, we even talked about something.  
**Arashi:** ... She followed you? Who? One of the shamans?  
The storm seems to go into a panic, she has already brought her hands to her holsters, but the brunette squeezes her again trying to calm her.  
**Nozomi:** Lilium, but she couldn't do anything. I think ... I confused her. I told her what Gazi told me long ago, about not judging ... and the little girl is gone with disbelief ...  
**Arashi:** ... Maybe she had never thought of that?  
**Nozomi:** I was like her, I never thought of it myself. Someone has brainwashed them ... somehow.  
**Kaito:** It is possible ... then we must find those people! As soon as we get home we must talk about it with others!  
**Arashi:** We must not, Decimo will think about it.  
Arashi glances at the blond boy, she seems to be against the idea of solving the situation by themselves, an idea that Kaito has advanced that morning, after the battle with Haynes.  
**Nozomi:** Something bothers me.  
The brunette is thoughtful, she remembers the time in which she turned toward Lilium.  
**Nozomi:** The girl had a strange ring on her finger.  
**Arashi:** A ring?  
**Nozomi:** A light gray and finely decorated ring. If we really want to do something, maybe we should find out what it is.  
**Kaito:** Oh, we must look for something?  
Kaito is scratching his head, after all he loves fighting more than making stupid researches.  
**Nozomi:** Mh, I think I'll ask Cris-kun to do some research for us.  
She grabs her smartphone and start typing a message.  
**Kaito:** Ehhh Cristal-kun knows a lot of things~  
The blond boy giggles and Arashi hits him on the head, annoyed.  
**Nozomi:** Cris-kun was supposed to arrive in about ten days to bring us those things, I can ask him to make us this small favor.  
The digital clock on a big screen marks half past five, the three go up the stairs to the studio and disappear over the actors and important personalities that fill the building.

* * *

After dinner, Nozomi cradle PonPon and lies him on the bed, covering him with the sheet. She smiles, despite she can't stand children very much and she isn't able to act as a mother she's doing very well, even her grandmother Nana is happy when she sees her granddaughter so feminine and maternal.  
For a girl, who until a few years before she acted like a tomboy, this is a big change.  
She relaxes beside him, looking at the drawings of Primo-sama on the wall.

_"Primo-sama would have said the same to her, right?_" she asks to herself, returning to observe the small boy _" ... maybe yes ... maybe not ... "_

Now she tries to think as little as possible to the man, she wants to break free from those chains. She is old enough to overcome that obsession, that has accompanied her since she was a little girl.  
When her father asked what she wanted to become, she responded with "I want to be Primo-sama's wife!"

Dreams.  
Illusions, impossible desires.  
They have accompanied her teens, nearly pushed her off a building in despair. Whenever she thinks of it, she wants to bang her head against a wall.  
She had been stupid.  
She certainly couldn't commit suicide for a man who no longer exists. It is ridiculous.

How naive can be a girl in love?

She notices the child next to her, every time she looks at him she thinks the innocence of children.  
_"After all, even the two of them are only children ... they shouldn't dirty themselves with a murder. "_ she thinks, watching PonPon's regular breath _" ... otherwise, the remorse will chase them forever. As long as they have life. "_

_" Just like it happened to me . "_

The door is rapidly opened, an angry Arina appears in the doorway and Nozomi gets up from her bed slowly, trying not to wake the baby asleep and reaching her tutor out of the room.

**Nozomi:** Where were you?  
**Arina:** At Arashi's home, I had to talk to some Masato's collaborators.  
She has a cold voice.  
**Nozomi:** ... Stop being like this.  
Nozomi crosses her arms and Arina sighs.  
**Arina:** I was really worried, Undicesima. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that tomorrow morning I leave for Italy.  
Her look is very serious and the brunette is watching her for a moment, almost in disbelief.  
**Nozomi:** ... What? Why?  
**Arina:** Someone has something to tell me, and I want to know.

The blonde turns her back to her pupil and vanishes over the stairs of the house, leaving the girl with many new questions.


	5. Target 5

This is the third arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 5 - Confusion**

The voice of the child continues to bother her.  
She tries not to look into his eyes, turning elsewhere her gaze, while Haynes tries to capture her attention.  
**Haynes:** Lilium! Are you listening? Why are you doing this now?  
After all, even that question hasn't an answer, the shaman has no idea why she is behaving that way.  
Her focus is laid on the elder man, who is looking at both with a sympathetic look, she wonders if she's going crazy. She took the first flight to Mongolia and returned to the village in a couple of hours, asking for an audience and ending up fighting with her cousin, more confused than her.  
**Haynes:** Lilium! What should I do with you?  
He is afflicted.  
**Lilium:** I'm sorry. I can't understand.  
The look of the child is demoralized.  
**Haynes:** Look, I know that it's about the Vongola. Please, Lilium, don't think on her words! She's evil, she's is trying to plagiarize you with her damned skills!  
**Lilium:** It doesn't seem like that. She was pretty convincing.  
**Haynes:** It's obvious that she seems convincing, she would do anything to save her life! Even sacrificing the lives of innocent people.

Her eyes full of questions are on the man, who is slowly approaching her with a warm smile.  
**Elder:** Lilium, I understand your concerns about this situation. Yours is a great and difficult mission, and just because of it the reward will be the greatest.  
**Lilium:** I think it's ... a too drastic solution.  
**Elder:** Sometimes, unfortunately, you have to make sacrifices. It's up to you to choose between the lives of thousands of innocent people and a young girl.  
**Haynes:** It is obvious that we choose to save the innocents! It's for the good of others.  
The man paints a smile, his hazel eyes reveal his understanding soul.  
**Elder:** Haynes is right. It's for the sake of others that we must avert the future "Crisis".  
Lilium sighs, looking at the eyes of the elderly.  
**Lilium:** Grandpa ... is it really fair?  
**Elder:** In order to give a future to the humanity, a hope, we must sacrifice what give life to chaos. This is also a way to test your nerves, after all. A challenge that will appoint my successor at the helm of our tribe.  
The two children look at each other, their eyes are silent but express sadness.  
**Haynes:** Grandpa, don't say that. You still have a long life ahead! It will be fine, you'll see!  
The old man chuckles, patting the head of the young shaman.  
**Elder:** By now I'm missing a few birthdays. But I had a quiet life full of satisfaction, I have no remorse.  
The man comes down and gives tender kisses on the foreheads of the two children, heading slowly towards the exit of the room, lit only by the dim lights of some candles.

The little girl looks at the Elder when he vanishes beyond the door, she is called back by her cousin, exasperated, hopeful of being able to make the girl understand his reasons.  
**Haynes:** So? Do you understand, finally?  
The little pinkhead turns to him, watching him sadly.  
**Lilium:** I'm not sure, sorry.  
She shakes her head, trying to avoid the talk and walking toward the exit, but the blonde grabs her wrist and stops her.  
**Haynes:** What did she say?  
**Lilium:** Uh?  
**Haynes:** The Vongola, what did she say so shocking to make you doubt about our mission?  
**Lilium:** Some things ... but it doesn't matter. I have to think about it alone.

She doesn't want to talk about it, she wants to first understand what is happening, how come she has a lot of confusion inside her and what she really wants.  
The words of the brunette have left many questions and many doubts, she couldn't argue and she didn't know how to explain her reasons.  
How could she counter an explanation about mercy and forgiveness? After all, she is also trying to kill a girl who hasn't actually committed any crime.  
Not yet.  
However, sooner or later the crisis will fall upon them and their beloved planet so they, shamans who live in harmony with nature and with the spirits, must do everything possible to avert it.

**Haynes:** Lilium! Tell me! What did that damned girl do to you?  
**Lilium:** Stop it, Haynes! I remind you, she hasn't done anything yet, it's not nice to insult an innocent person, no matter what she will do in the future.

_"What she will do in the future"_  
Yeah, what she will do?  
In fact, neither she nor Haynes know all the details about the forecast, or how she will give birth to the infamous crisis which all shamans talk.  
**Haynes:** ... You're different ...  
The child seems puzzled, he turns around and leaves her cousin, without another word.  
**Lilium:** Different ...?  
She has no idea what is happening, but she doesn't really feel different.  
Rather, it is almost as if she realized something important.

The return to Namimori is immediate, the old chief was really anxious to get results and this contributed to their rapid return in action.  
Lilium hasn't found the answers and Haynes seems more determined than before. In her head there are the wise words of her grandfather and the ultimate goal of their tribe, they must prevail over common sense and compassion of which the Vongola spoke the day before.  
Even if she doesn't agree, Lilium has again bowed her head toward something greater than her, ready to fight with all of herself for the salvation of people.  
She launches a fleeting glance at her ring, the blue diamond is surrounded by three pairs of wings and the light of the sun, which is fading on the horizon, makes the simple stone shine.  
With her index finger she traces the outline of the diamond remembering the tender face of her mother, who greets her with apprehension in front of the airport.

The evening breeze shakes her hair, the night is coming and the child knows that Haynes went in search of his prey.  
She knows him, she knows that he definitely wants to finish the mission quickly and vent his anger on the brunette.  
It isn't the right way to act as a shaman, hate is a banned feeling.

_"I have to do it by myself."_ She makes a decision, getting up from the edge of the pond where she camped.

The Vongola is resting next to a men's clothing store, probably waiting for her friends inside. The purple haired child is eating a sweet, he's hopping around her.  
The girl tries to stop him, caressing his mouth dirty with cream with a tissue.  
Her smile is sincere and she seems a mother, the little child seems to react to that sweetness because he's smiling in response, occasionally clutching at her skirt.  
It isn't an unusual scene, in her tribe there are some children and mothers always take care of them affectionately.  
As well as her mother, who has always loved her since she was born, teaching them the value of life and love, helping her to listen to the planet and to look beyond the sky.  
The power of the shaman comes from the fusion between the flames and the spirits, between the planet and all living things. A power determined by common sense, humanity, love, and humility.  
Despite everything, however, they must use that power to take an innocent life.  
Still an innocent life.  
But what might happen if she doesn't do it?

_"We must avert the crisis, after all."_

She slowly approaches the girl, who finally seems to notice her. Her expression is serious, her amber eyes are on her.  
Lilium knows she is shaking. She is frightened by her fate, she can't do anything because they have superior capabilities.  
Fortunately she isn't aware of all the secrets of the sky flame, otherwise she can easily counter their seven flames with the determination of a much more developed and pure flame. In fact, they must act quickly, before Decimo realizes what is happening. If he had come to protect his daughter, they would no longer have any chance.  
Decimo understands his flame very well, he is far superior to Undicesima and he would have ruined their mission.

Yet they can't leave that destiny is fulfilled, they must be able to change the future.  
Otherwise no one will have a future anymore.

The brunette takes the child in her arms, holding him almost angrily.  
**Nozomi:** What do you want?  
The girl sighs, that question is superfluous because she already knows the answer.  
**Lilium:** Stop hiding.  
Nozomi holds the baby, as if she wants to protect him. A very motherly reaction which further worsens the emotional situation of the little shaman. How can she hit a person intent on protecting a child with so much ardor?  
**Nozomi:** I'm not hiding, I won't let you hurt him.  
The child raises an eyebrow, puzzled, trying to figure out what she is talking about. She doesn't want to think much, her heart is already confused by the last conversation with her, she knows that talking to the Vongola is not good.  
**Lilium:** You're hiding behind that baby, coward. Do you want to save your life by sacrificing a poor innocent child?  
The brunette's expression changes, she seems confused. She is hesitant to answer her, almost as if she is shocked.  
**Nozomi:** ... Innocent? You mean you're not chasing PonPon?  
The little girl is puzzled, she doesn't understand why the Vongola is asking something so stupid. Why would they have to hunt down a child?  
**Lilium:** Your question is weird, Vongola. I've already explained it, our goal is you.  
**Nozomi:** I thought you wanted to kill me because I was protecting PonPon!  
**Lilium:** Why should we? He's just a child, there is nothing wrong with him. You're the one who's evil.  
**Nozomi:** We met PonPon ... about a couple of days before your appearance ...  
Lilium still doesn't understand that reasoning.  
**Lilium:** Coincidence, I suppose. Again, our goal is only you. We have to stop you from hurting innocents.  
The girl brings the child to the ground, he hides scared behind her, she returns to observe the shaman with a puzzled and disgusted look.  
**Nozomi:** So ... you really want to kill me because ... you have predicted that in who knows which future I could kill people?  
**Lilium:** ... in who knows which future?  
**Nozomi:** You know that there are billions of different universes, right? The future isn't one, by every choice that we make on a daily basis there will be additional parallel dimensions. And you ... you have predicted that there is a parallel universe where I could probably be evil ... so you want to kill me to prevent realize that future.  
**Lilium:** ... No. .. that is ... you are the one who will bring disgrace in this world, not your own ... copy ...

Haynes had warned her, he had said that the Vongola had some damn skills with which she manages to plagiarize other people's minds. It's happening again and her feelings are in turmoil.  
She must act quickly ... or not?

**Nozomi:** There are no copies of myself, in every universe I am me, but temperamentally different or with different abilities. In one dimension I can already be dead because of you, in another one maybe I killed you, there will be even a dimension where I'm never born ... each world is different, and your predictions may refer to any future!

She is right, after all. Lilium is also aware of the theory of parallel universes, there is also a man who has the ability to travel between different worlds.  
However, this doesn't exclude the possibility that, in one of those future worlds, the Vongola will bring the announced disgrace.  
Lilium's task is to kill her in that dimension, as well as the other "versions of herself" are definitely doing in their universes.  
Only in this way they will be able to save every possible future.

**Nozomi:** I can't accept it. As long as it was for a valid reason, such as to protect someone problematic ... I could agree, it was ok to think about that... but no. Not in this way.  
The girl seems determined, but Lilium is no exception. She wants to take her away from the crowd to end once and for all that sad mission.  
**Lilium:** So follow me and face your destiny.  
**Nozomi:** I create my destiny by myself, I don't need shamans who read tarot cards or leaves in a cup.  
**Lilium:** We're not witches, you know.  
**Nozomi:** It doesn't matter. I won't be defeated by some murderers.  
Lilium's eyes widen in disbelief.  
She just said murderers? That girl, the bearer of future disasters, how could she says such a thing?  
The shaman is going to object, but the Vongola speaks again.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, you heard right. You, you think you have in hand the absolute truth, claiming to have seen the real future of the world, you have come all this way to kill an innocent. And yes, I am innocent, since I haven't done anything wrong. And, if I'll do something in the future, neither you nor I can know it.  
**Lilium:** But the forecast -  
**Nozomi:** I don't give a fuck about your damned forecast! I don't believe in what you have seen and I don't think that it can come true in THIS dimension, where I want everything except making people suffer. I sweat my ass off working as an idol and trying to make people happy, when the night we patrolled Namimori until four a.m. and then we went to school at seven a.m., to save my family and other innocent I also given myself spontaneously to a crazy scientist, he wanted to use my cells for who knows what purpose ... and you came here to tell me that I will make a disaster and bullshit like that. With what evidence do you think you can blame me? A premonition? Even my guardian of the mist makes predictions, but he always said that everything he sees is superficial, it can change depending on many factors and our choices. I know it and I'm not even a shaman, while you think you know me and you want to sentence me to death for a stupid vision of some kind of future. As far as I know, it could be a lie created by a rival family, who wants to kill me because I'm the daughter of Vongola Decimo!

Lilium is confused by the speech of the girl, she is unable to replicate. The girl's words are swirling in her mind, her determination is strong enough to crush Lilium's will to kill her.  
She doesn't have some kind of evil ability, she just said true and founded claims.  
After all, how can she believe such a vision? How can she accept her own sentence to death because of a distant future?

At that moment, the shaman has also begun to doubt that prediction can really come true.  
How can she kill a person for that inconsistent reason?

Without realizing it, she has moved away from the main road, finding herself at the park. A mother is walking hand in hand with her little daughter, passing through the adjacent street. Because the late hour, they're surely coming home for dinner.  
Even the Vongola had embraced the baby with apprehension, she was protecting him from the shaman, convinced that he was her goal.  
She can't think bad about a girl who would give her life to protect a child, and apparently she also met him recently.

_" ... Grandpa ... what is right to do? Why should I punish a sincere and determined girl?"_ She asks herself, sadly, swinging on the swing _" ... there is nothing wrong with her, and yet we yearn so much her death ... it's cruel. "_

* * *

The plane finally reached its destination, Arina breathes the crisp afternoon air. Two years have passed since she didn't return to Italy, she feels as if she returned home.

She drags the hand luggage around the airport, looking around waiting to see who is waiting for her.  
A couple of men in suits approaching her, while the blonde gets ready for any surprise.  
**Man:** Miss Luccini? We were waiting for you. Please follow us to the car outside.  
He says, escorting her out of the building.

Arina is observing around with her hands beside her pockets, so she can quickly pull out her claws, if she senses some threat by those men.  
The car is black and very elegant, surely it's a car belonging to an important personality.  
One of the men opens the door, inviting her to sit in it.  
The woman crosses the threshold and sits with accuracy, sighing, before realizing she isn't alone. She turns around quickly, meeting a warm smile.  
A woman with long dark hair and a white dress is on her left. Her blue eyes seem the clear sky and a floral symbol decorates her left cheek.  
Arina is very surprised and disbelief. She knows that woman, she has heard so much about her.

**Arina:** ... Yuni of Giglionero?!


	6. Target 6

This is the third arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 6 - Awareness**

She is very nervous since she was on the train and when she walked quickly through the corridors, but her nervousness slowly fades the moment she enters the white room.  
A raven-haired woman is sitting on the couch, her look is quite dark and she has dark circles on her face.  
Her dark eyes are on her daughter. They don't ask for pity or compassion, but they are afflicted, and she sighs, sketching a bitter smile.

**Mizuko:** Haname.  
She whispers, watching her daughter approaching her.  
**Haname:** Mommy, I ran as soon as I heard.  
She caresses her cold hands.  
**Mizuko:** I bet the agency called you. ...They can't mind their own business.  
**Haname:** Are you kidding? You are suddenly collapsed, the manager was worried about you! Mom ... you can't pass over your health.  
**Mizuko:** I'm not passing over it, Hana. I have to work for my ... for our future.  
**Haname:** Mom, why do you still care about me? I'm fine, I have free bed and meals and Arashi pays the school fees.  
The woman is silent, breathing with a bit of trouble.  
**Mizuko:** Arashi-chan is really kind, but you can't depend on her for life, Hana.  
The girl paints a smile, lowering her eyes.

Haname knows she can't forever depend on her friends, so she is working hard to create the future with her own hands.  
Ever since she attended high school she worked tirelessly, coming to be elected as president of the student council and graduating with honors.  
The entrance to the school for stylists wasn't so easy and without competition, many young people more skilled than her found their way into the top rankings of the best students and Haname has remained in the shadow, but she has never given up.  
She certainly doesn't want to give up her dream and a little healthy competition is good for her. She is really striving to become independent and to realize her dream.  
She wants to become a fashion designer, to create an entire collection of clothes and put them on the people she loves. It's a childhood dream, childish memories that she has never abandoned. After all, it's still her greatest wish.  
Also, Nozomi was the one who asked them to study and work to realize their dreams, without rest on their laurels.  
It seems that she is no longer sure of her fate, and she didn't want to leave her friends on an insecure journey.  
But, in the end, no one has given her any guilt. Each of them has already decided to work hard, without waiting for the answers come down from heaven, as if they are already aware for some time that their boss is worried for them and what will happen in five or ten years.

**Mizuko:** Haname. You shouldn't have come all this way to see me. Don't you have classes today?  
The rain sighs, almost resigned. Her mother is really unconscious, how is it possible that she was able to take care of both, without help from anyone?  
Sometimes she wonders, if her father was still alive how would have been their lives? Would her mother still be happy?  
She hadn't seen her real smile in long time.  
**Haname:** Stop talking nonsense, Mom. You're all that I have left, I could never leave you like that.  
Her expression becomes serious and nostalgic.  
**Mizuko:** I have abandoned you two years ago at Namimori's station.  
**Haname:** No, Mom. I abandoned you two years ago, leaving you to stay with my friends. And I'm sorry.  
**Mizuko:** You had decided your life, I decided mine. But, as your mother, I haven't completed my duty and I ran away from my responsibilities. I'm such an irresponsible mother.  
Her gaze darkens.  
**Haname:** Please, stop. I have chosen of my own free will, also you don't have left me. You have been calling me regularly.  
**Mizuko:** Are you talking about only a few phone calls? A mother should be present. After all, after Daisuke is gone, now I have only you ...  
A tear fells from her face.

She loved him so much to lose her head. Haname knows it, she remembered fragments of a happy life with her parents.  
If only her father was still alive, everything would have been different, better.  
She missed him so much. She wanted to see the man, she wanted him to smile when she had good grades, she wanted him to encourage her when she had some tests next morning, she wanted him to cheer her up when she was sad and she wanted him to be angry if something unpleasant happened to her.  
In addition, her biggest wish is to see her mother in his arms, smiling, knowing that she is loved and not alone. Together, as when they had met the first time, such as when they were married and Haname was born.  
A happy memory, shattered like a mirror crashed to the ground.  
He is no longer with them for over ten years, yet his shadow continues to hunt them.  
One day a person is there and the next day he's gone, everyone find themselves alone in a monstrous world, it leaves no room for the weak and the pessimists. A mean world, that takes away the most beloved people, leaving others in the suffering of life.

It's not the world that she wants.  
She trembles with rage, looking at the tired face of her mother. A woman who, after losing her only reason for living, began to work hard, forgetting even about her only daughter.  
A tired woman, who gave all of herself to the world and now she has nothing more to give.  
Even the girl's face becomes wet because a few tears, drops of nostalgia and sadness, the awareness of not being able to do anything to change their fate.

She sits on the edge of the bed, leaning toward the woman and kissing her forehead.  
**Haname:** It doesn't matter, Mom. You can always start over and move on.  
She smiles at her with sincerity.  
The woman looks incredulous at her daughter, lost in her green water eyes.  
**Mizuko:** Haname ...  
**Haname:** Now relax. Forget about the work and let me take care of you.  
**Mizuko:** But .. how do you come here from Namimori? You also have to think about the school ...  
**Haname:** Leave it to me. It's time for me to take care of you.  
She smiles, stroking her face.

**Haname:** I love you, Mom.

_" Thanks for giving me life. "_

The nostalgic thoughts continue to pursue her mercilessly, making her sad and demolished during the journey to home.  
The image of the mother on the hospital bed, staring out toward the sky, continues to haunt her. She had never seen her mother in that condition, she was always away on business, and she almost never got sick.  
Her condition isn't serious, but she has to rest for quite a while. She is too tired, she pushed herself and her body wasn't able to resist with so little energy.  
Haname suspected that it could happen sooner or later, but she never imagined it would happen so soon.

She get off the bus and goes to Villa Sawada, walking briskly along the road.  
She stops a few steps from the house, puzzled, trying to focus the scene she is witnessing.  
A little girl with long pink hair, loose and disheveled, is snooping around the building with a worried and embarrassed look. She looks like the shaman a few days before had sworn to kill the Vongola, but she is so different that she almost didn't recognize her.  
The unkempt hair, a sober beige tunic and dark circles, the same that her mother has. Her expression turned off reminds her the woman recently visited, she has a sad and demoralized expression.

She sighs, she knew that something would happen. Again, the danger back to advance toward her.  
Often she had wondered how her life would have been if she had never known the other. Perhaps she would be alone in constant help of her mother, to study and think about her future without worrying about friendships, as well as she did as a child. She wouldn't have lived happy moments, she wouldn't have shared experiences and adventures, but at least she would have been safe.  
No mafia, no murderers, no out of the ordinary ability, no flames.  
Perhaps it would have been a better life.  
However, when Nozomi had asked her if she wanted to become her guardian of rain, she agreed. She didn't know what she meant, even though her friend had already explained it to her.  
" You look like Uncle Takeshi ! " she said , "You are calm and thoughtful, if something happens you don't take the heat and you think about the situation ... then you help everyone, making the troubles slip away just like the rain that falls. "  
She didn't understand her words, in that moment they seemed just curious compliments. The idea of becoming a "guardian of rain" sounded interesting and intriguing.  
She said yes right away.  
What would happen, however, if she had only shaken her head? Would she be back to her old life, without having to worry about the dangers? Could she remain friends with them, without having to be afraid of the difficulties they faced?

Unthinkable things always happen because of Nozomi's status, but no one blames her or cares of the problems they face. After all, how can they abandon a friend? No matter who a person is, who are his parents or which blood flows through his veins. A friend is always a friend.  
So Haname never regret having said yes. Despite the dangers, despite the fear, they are her closest friends, and the rain doesn't abandon the people she loves.  
She isn't a coward, danger or not she would always run to their aid if they find themselves in front of a murderess or a monstrous dragon.  
If the brunette will ask again the question, Haname will still answer yes.  
Everyone says that she is perfect for that role, a position that only she can fill. She can't refuse something that is for her alone, something that can makes her unique.  
The rain, which quietly study the situation and washes away the problems of the family, shaking the water out of the body naturally.

With the same ease, she ignores the particular aspect of the enemy and gets closer and closer to the small girl, who has just noticed her.  
They find themselves face to face, Haname has a peaceful but resolute look and Lilium has a hangdog expression.  
**Haname:** What are you doing here?  
She is determined, she looks at her with interest while thinking about the situation. Her look almost doesn't scare the child.  
Is she really the ruthless shaman that fight them some days before? Rather, she seems her frightened twin.  
**Haname:** Are you here to kill Nozomi?  
The girl shakes her head, lowering her gaze to not meet the eyes of the rain. Haname is even more confused.  
**Lilium:** N -no ... I really ... I wanted to talk with her ...  
It sounds weird, Haname doesn't believe her. Despite her odd behavior and her poor and maladjusted appearance, it can be a trap.  
On the other hand, Nozomi always welcomes people lost or looking for help, she would surely have allowed the child to enter and, at that time, the shaman would be able to kill her.  
However, some piece doesn't seem to be in the right place. How can she fight in a house occupied by a woman, Nana, and a child, PonPon? The little girl is really determined to not want to hurt innocent people and they have also found that PonPon isn't her goal. Or, at least, this is what Nozomi told them the night before.  
Maybe she really just wants to talk about something?

When she turns around, she noteìices the brunette at the entrance, she approaches briskly toward her enemy.  
The two look at each other for a few moments, Lilium looks very embarrassed and Nozomi is sure of herself, she doesn't seem to have any fear.  
**Nozomi: **Do you want to talk again? Do you want to know more about what I told you last time?  
The small girl shakes her head, turning completely to her.  
**Lilium:** No, I ... I want to tell you about me. About us.  
Haname is incredulous, but maybe she had to wait for it to happen. They had already discussed together about that stuff, everyone were convinced that the children had been brainwashed by other people.  
Perhaps, that little girl is realizing that something is wrong and that her beliefs about Nozomi are wrong.  
She smiles, satisfied.  
After all, she was sure that Nozomi would be able to find a dialogue with them.

* * *

Arina is puzzled when she sits in the chair, watching the blond man as he pours the tea to both women.  
He isn't a butler, he is rather something like the right-hand man of Giglionero Family, or that is what she understood. She doesn't know well that family, she knows only that it is an important family, for three generations her bosses were the Arcobaleno of sky and they were also shamans, as well as the two children who persecute her pupil.  
She can't help but be worried about her, but she must know something more if she want to be able to help her.  
And the boss of Giglionero, old friends of the Vongola, can be of great help.

**Yuni:** Do you like this tea? It's different from Japanese's one.  
**Arina:** Sure, it tastes like home.  
She sips it while, furtively, she notices the blond man that is positioned in front of the door with his arms folded.  
**Yuni:** So. I hope you have slept well last night. Travels from one country to another are always confusing.  
**Arina:** Thank you very much for giving me a room in your beautiful house, Yuni-san.  
**Yuni:** It's only a small property near the capital, nothing so wonderful. However, soon you will leave back to Namimori, so it's better if we get to the point.  
The blonde turns around to look at the woman, almost worried about what they are going to talk about.  
**Arina:** You contacted me with a Vongola's email server...  
**Yuni:** Yes, Ten-kun lent me a valid address.  
**Arina:** Ten-kun ... ? Oh, Ex-Ten -san , the future third boss of Elektrica Family...!  
**Yuni:** Exactly. He contacted me, immediately after Masato-kun had explained to him the issue about the kids with seven flames.  
**Arina:** ... Why has he contacted you?  
She asks that question, but she already knows the answer.  
**Yuni:** Your "enemies" are shamans, right?  
**Arina:** You're a shaman too...

**Yuni:** We descend from an ancient being different from humans. You know the story, right?  
**Arina:** The ancient ... the Trinisette ... rings and pacifiers ...  
Fragments of an old story begin to come back in her mind.  
**Yuni:** Currently, the only ones still alive are me and Kawahira-san. The shamans now alive are humans and their ancestors were chosen by ours because they were among the most empathetic and open-minded people. We can say that they had some predispositions, something that others didn't have.  
**Arina:** So they're still human? And they can still have seven flames?  
**Yuni:** It isn't impossible to have all seven flames of the sky, but it's really rare. This phenomenon occurs especially to those who are, in fact, "open".  
**Arina:** ... shamans ...  
**Yuni:** It isn't entirely correct. Also among them is really rare to have all the flames of the sky. ... When it happens, they usually prepares one of those people for his future role as chief of the tribe.  
**Arina:** So ... one of those two kids will become the next leader? From what I understand, it's like a challenge ... is this their method to choose who should have that role?  
Yuni looks sideways at the woman, her look is quite severe.  
**Yuni:** Currently, yes. I suppose the chief, Elianto-san, has chosen this method to test the abilities of the children. However ... they are relying on a vague prophecy. With their skills, what they can see is only a fragment, a piece of a puzzle. They can't understand the whole scheme ...  
**Arina:** I bet that their " vision " about Undicesima is wrong, right?  
The blonde giggles, it's almost as if she already knew it.  
**Yuni:** Not at all, it's true. But only in part.  
Arina is surprised, she looks at Yuni open-mouthed.  
**Yuni:** They wanted to rely on that small part just to save many innocent lives, but doing that they gave blame to an another innocent person.  
**Arina:** Do you know something about this prophecy? Why don't you talk to them? Why don't you make them understand that they are wrong?  
**Yuni:** I don't know much, I haven't seen enough, there is something that prevents me from doing it... as if there was a wall. In addition ... I can't speak with them, unfortunately. When my ancestor, Sephira, founded the family, she left the tribe with an oath ... In short, you can't leave the tribe from day to day, even if you are a leader.  
**Arina:** ... so she had to break off all relations with them ...?  
**Yuni:** Arina-san, listen to me.  
Yuni takes her hands in hers, staring into her eyes.  
**Yuni:** Shamans aren't evil people, indeed. They have a pure heart ... so much to try to do everything in their power to save as many people as possible. Please, report it to the young Vongola. She has to talk with the chief, she has to show them where they are wrong. This is about her future, it's her who has to fix the problem.  
**Arina:** Yuni-san ... we are trying to contact Decimo, without him we would't -  
**Yuni:** Arina-san , please, no. Sawada-san can also be of great help, but he can't eliminate the problem at its root. This situation affects Nozomi-chan, she's the only one who can solve it. She must do this alone, she can't always rely on her father.  
**Arina:** But she can die!  
The blonde jumps up, almost furious and scared.  
**Arina:** Those two are too powerful!  
The woman sighed, watching Arina sadly.  
**Arina:** Yuni-san, you don't understand ... Undicesima is a girl , she is weak, she is ...  
**Yuni:** She is a Vongola, she's almost eighteen, she has a great potential and she's very smart. I think you should start to see her like this.  
The tutor is speechless, she notices the bitter look of Yuni.  
**Arina:** I see her as a woman, but nothing change that those two are are more powerful than her. Oh, we also learned that the girl is wearing a strange diamond ring on her finger. Undicesima told me that it emitted a white light. Who knows what other hellish stuff they have ... even if they are good-hearted people, they're still are dangerous!

The dark-haired woman looks surprised and gets up quickly, finding herself face to face again with Arina.  
**Yuni:** A ring with a diamond, you say?  
She turns to the blond man, which approaches the women with rapidity.  
**Gamma: **Hime-sama, if it's on the finger of a young shaman, it can only be ...  
**Yuni:** Yes, it has to be Sephira's Heaven Ring.  
Arina's face is painted in disbelief. What are they talking about now? She has never heard of heavenly rings, she only knows about some devilish rings.  
**Yuni:** That ring is an ancient relic belonged to my ancestor, she donated it to human shamans when she decided to leave the tribe to found the Giglionero Family, and create Mare Ring with stones from Trinisette.  
**Arina:** ... Is it the period in which she donated the Vongola Ring to Vongola Primo?  
**Yuni:** Yes, exactly. That jewel ... if it's on the finger of the young girl, she has to be a descendant of the old chief of the shamans.  
**Arina:** As far as I know, however, the young girl is only one candidate. Why does she already have the ring of the boss?  
**Yuni:** The ring isn't worn by the chief of the tribe, it belongs to the descendants of the first owner, the one who received it from Sephira.  
All the pieces finally begin to return to their place and Arina feels almost more relieved. At last she understood what mystery lies behind the shamans, but she is not entirely reassured.  
She must let Undicesima to face them, without asking Decimo for help. How can she be quiet with such a prospect?

Yuni is approaching again to the blonde, taking her hands and watching her with pleading look.  
**Yuni:** Arina-san, please listen to me. I knew your parents, Stefano and Elisa, they were great friends. How I loved them, I love you, now.  
She feels moist eyes, a few tears want to get off on her face. She didn't imagine that Yuni knew her parents, hear their names pronounced by her lips is nostalgic and sad.  
**Yuni:** Leave it to her. Let her to resolve the situation. It's a test for the future, it's a challenge against her destiny. There is nothing that neither you nor Sawada-san can do to help her. She is strong enough to do it alone.  
**Arina:** ... But .. if something happen ... I ...  
She can't speak, her body trembles.  
**Yuni:** Nothing will happen, she's got you and her friends with her. In addition, you should forget what happened ten years ago. It wasn't your fault, you have no debt. Don't worry, you're a perfect tutor.  
She caresses her cheek, smiling.  
**Yuni:** Nobody better than you can teach her how to live.  
Arina is more relieved, her nervousness subsides slightly.  
On the clock she sees the time to leave, she must hurry and get back to Namimori with the new informations.  
**Yuni:** Gamma, keep the car ready, we'll take Arina-san to the airport.  
**Gamma: **Sure, Hime-sama.

She can't say anything other than "thank you", despite the hospitality, all the revelations and the beautiful words that the woman gave to her.


	7. Target 7

This is the third arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 7 - Pink-haired shaman**

- Ha ha ha ! -

His laughter echoes in the white and clouded universe, it doesn't seem to stop.  
A figure is still not well defined at a point in front of her, it seems he is observing her insistently. However, she can't be certain, since the shape is barely visible.  
In the nothing there is only the sound of his distant laughter and chills that run through the body of the young girl.

_" No, not again. "_ She is alarmed and begins to look around carefully, begging to get back her dreams.  
It's ok even if she dreams about the blond man by whom she is obsessed, anything but start seeing strange people and remember the chaos occurred two years earlier.  
She puts her hands over her ears, trying to ignore the annoying sound, that male voice that oscillates between a deep and acute tone.

- He's here again ... -

The childish voice forces the young to raise her head, her eyes are searching the owner of that voice.  
Two years before, it drove her to Canada, a nostalgic voice of which she doesn't recognize the owner.

- Be careful, please. -

He implores, sobbing, he looks really scared.  
Is he perhaps Trevis? Yet he died years before, it isn't possible that he is alive again.  
Everything is happening too fast, the girl sighs afflicted, ignoring the amused shape and the apprehensive voice.

- ... I can't protect you... Nono ... -

**PonPon:** Girl opens mouth! Ahhhh ~  
He tries to put his snack in the shaman's mouth.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, that's your snack!  
She pushes him down.  
**Nozomi:** You have to eat it all yourself.  
**PonPon:** PonPon din-dins pon! Girl sad and PonPon din-dins to girl!  
**Nozomi:** Lilium-chan isn't sad, don't worry.  
The brunette ruffles his lilac hair and the baby smiles, putting the spoon in his mouth and continuing to eat his fruit snack.  
**Lilium:** ... He is so cute ... Why have you thought that we wanted to hurt him?  
Haname sits between Nozomi and Arashi, placing a tray of freshly baked cookies in the middle of the wooden table.  
**Haname:** We don't know who he is, we found him just a couple of days before your arrival.  
The shaman takes a cookie from the tray and bites it, curious.  
**Lilium:** Haven't you brought him in a police station ... ?  
**Nozomi:** No one has reported his missing, they researched but they haven't found anything about him, as if he appeared out of nowhere.  
**Arashi:** It happened right after I had dreamed of him. I was dreaming the same dream for several days, I was in a sort of future ...  
**Lilium:** a Future? How was it?  
**Arashi:** ... A desolate and ruined world.  
**Lilium:** The Crisis ...  
**Haname:** So, the famous crisis of which your grandfather told you about ... is it about the world that is destroyed?  
**Lilium:** I told you, I don't know exactly what the prophecy says, nor do I know much about Crisis. If I had more accurate information I would have told them to you...  
**Nozomi:** Don't worry. The important thing is to be understood.  
**Lilium:** When you told me those things ... I could only give up. I don't think it is right ... I'm sure ... this crisis comes from something else. And then ... you are right in saying that it could be another future ... we can't rely on some vague vision.  
**Arashi:** I don't trust your grandfather ... Elianto, right? In short, this man sends you to kill a person just because, according to this forecast, could bring the crisis ... but it seems as if you were using by him.  
**Lilium:** No, he would never do that!  
The little girl stands up, leaning her hands on the table.  
**Lilium:** He must choose between me and my cousin, this is the only way to do it!

**Luca:** Why not? Can't he choose the next head with an intelligence test or something like that?  
Luca's voice rings out from the open balcony, where he is playing with his console.  
**Luca:** I mean, he shouldn't necessarily send you to make murders here and there.  
**Lilium:** It's not so simple. When you have to elect a head, the candidates are sent on a mission, it's a tradition that has always existed.  
**Haname:** Oh, by the way, you still haven't explained of your seven flames.  
**Lilium:** Oh, right. Mh ... it isn't strange for us. Every so often, in our tribe, some individuals are born with all seven streams ... but it's so rare that it happens like ... every one or two hundred years ... things like that ... When it happens and the current head is very ... old, well ... he decides to make the transition of power. If there is only one candidate is fine, otherwise there is the challenge ... but whoever loses, he became a member of the council of wise men.  
**Nozomi:** What if people with these skills aren't born after many years? I mean... the boss is very old and there is still no shaman who has the seven flames ...  
**Lilium:** Well, there is the council. They have the power waiting for the new boss.

PonPon rests the spoon on the table and sneaks towards Luca observing, on the tiny screen of the console, the battle raging between the team of the warrior and the evil dragon.  
**Arashi:** The problem, now, will be to persuade your cousin.  
The redhead glances at Nozomi who nods, serious.  
**Lilium:** Haynes is problematic ... but I'm sure that in the end he will understand. ... but I don't know grandpa what can think ...  
**Luca:** I told that guy is suspect!  
**Nozomi:** It's difficult to make stubborn adults understand something.  
The brunette sighs, the image of her father whale in her mind and a bitter smile decorates her lips.  
**Nozomi:** When they think they are holders of the supreme truth, just because they are a few years older and have some experience ...  
The little girl doesn't seem to understand, but the right-hand of Vongola giggles.  
**Haname:** It isn't nice, Nozo.  
Haname shakes her head and extends her arm, pulling the cheek of the girl, who looks at her sideways emitting a long verse.  
**Lilium:** You ... do you hate your father?  
The question surprises the girl, who looks almost confused.  
**Nozomi:** ... No. ... at all. In fact, I ... I love my father.  
She blushes, looking around wuthout meeting anyone's eyes.  
**Lilium:** I see.

A voice echos from the courtyard, Luca looks up from the console and can see the energetic owner who jumps to the entrance of the house.  
**Kaito:** BOOOOOOOOSS !  
He shouts, just before the brunette opens the door.  
**Nozomi:** You want me killed by neighbors?  
She asks, watching him furtively and sulky. She can't keep that expression for a long time as the young sun has hugged her, as usual.  
The two emerge in the living room and the newcomer completely ignores the guest, grabbing Haname's cookies.  
**Kaito:** Outside the sun is very sunnynous, how about if we go for a walk around?  
**Haname:** I pass, I just got back from the hospital and I have to study for tomorrow ...  
**Arashi:** No, wait. We can't go anywhere, with Haynes that can kill Nozomi.  
Arashi observes the young man as if she wants to hit him but, in the end, she sighs resigned.  
The sun looks at the shaman sitting in front of him, she is watching him curiously.  
**Kaito:** Mh ... if she is with us, we can use her as a hostage!  
**Lilium:** Huh?!  
She blushes, observing around searching for support.  
**Nozomi:** She's not a hostage! She is a guest!  
Nozomi puts her hands to her hips and Haname chuckles.  
**Haname:** Well, but he's right. If Lilium-chan is with you, Haynes couldn't attack.  
**Nozomi:** Dunno ...  
The Vongola turns to the shaman with questioning eyes, the small bites her lip and nods.  
**Lilium:** Yes .. Maybe ... ... Maybe a walk is ok ... and if Haynes sees us he can understand ... oh ... I'll make him understand ...  
She looks down, as if she is watching her hands.  
**Nozomi:** Well, if Lilium is agree then it's fine.  
She meets the gaze of disapproval of her storm.  
**Arashi:** Are you kidding, Nozo?  
She gets up and finds herself in front of her.  
**Arashi:** Lilium or less, Haynes is dangerous.  
**Nozomi:** If there's her ... I doubt he'll do something.  
**Arashi:** They're rivals, if he sees that she gave up and she's with the enemy, he can be happier.  
**Nozomi:** I don't think so. I'm sure ... this isn't about rivalry. He is fond of her.  
**Arashi:** Are you sure?  
She is still puzzled but should desist when the brunette nods.  
**Arashi:** All right. I trust your instincts.  
**Nozomi:** It's not instinct. Can you tell me about the relationship between you two?  
She turns to Lilium, curious.  
**Lilium:** ... We've known each other since we were born ... we always played together and we have always been inseparable ...  
**Haname:** You two are very fond of each other, then.  
**Lilium:** ... Y-yes ...  
**Arashi:** I see. So let's go dicking around.  
**Nozomi:** HAPPY!  
At last she can breathe a little fresh air, without the constant fear of being stalked by assassins and going to die soon.

The air is crisp but not so cold, it's still afternoon and the main street is crowded with young guys and busy mothers shopping with the kids.  
Nozomi walks hand in hand with PonPon and Arashi, while Kaito and Luca alongside the small Lilium, still embarrassed. The sun continues to soffocate the shaman with curious questions and she, albeit uncomfortable, seems happy to be in company.

**Nozomi:** Lilium-chan, take it!  
The Vongola gives her a chocolate crepe with strawberries and she grabs it in disbelief.  
**Lilium:** ... for ... For me?  
**Nozomi:** Of course! Are you never tasted a crepe? They are delicious!  
**Kaito:** I want ice cream!  
**Arashi:** But .. it's winter ! You'll freeze!  
**Kaito:** It's an ice cream, of course it freezes!  
**Luca:** Well, he is a sun always on the move, I suppose is warm even in winter.  
Luca stifles a laugh, drinking his juice and holding PonPon in his arms, he's snapping his sweet.

The shaman find herself to attend some bizzarre scenes, almost all made by the blond, who literally jumped at the neck of the Vongola.  
**Kaito:** Boss! Pizza tonight! Pizza!  
He screams, ruffling her hair.  
**Nozomi:** The hair, dammit!  
She shakes her head, finding her locks down before her face.  
**Kaito:** Who cares! Strangely this is something you never cared, until someone told you to take care of your hair, uh? ~  
He chuckles, defending himself by her slaps.  
**Nozomi:** What do you mean? I love my hair because it's cool, got it? GOT IT?  
**Kaito:** The boss is all cool, not just the hair!  
**Arashi:** Hey, don't flirt with my Nozomi, you!  
Arashi strikes the blond with a jealous look.  
**Kaito:** Hey, she's not yours. I'm her guardian, I want my share.  
He puts his arm around her neck.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, I don't belong to anyone!  
She, meanwhile, tries to escape from the two.  
Luca almost doesn't spit the juice on the floor, laughing heartily, while the little girl approaches him, confused.  
**Lilium:** But .. is there something between her and ... the blond guy?  
**Luca:** Who? Juuichidaime and Kaito? They are just friends, they have known each other a long time. Don't misunderstand, they always act like this.  
**Lilium:** I see ... they seem so ... close...  
**Luca:** Look, we're all so "close", as you say, but that doesn't mean we all have some strange relationship with her. Simply ... it's friendship. Deep friendship, I guess. We all are very close, in one way or another ... and then Kaito is optimistic, upbeat, he demonstrates his love in this way, he did it also with Arashi and Haname and me too. In short, you see him like this with the Juiichidaime because of their vividness, they also have in common the flame of the sun.  
Lilium seems to understand the explanation because she nods and goes back to bite her crepe.

- Hey, aren't those the number Eleventh? -  
A girl pulls the sleeve of her friend, watching the group with interest.  
- Uh, I don't think ... they are always so busy, I don't think that they go around eating sweets. -  
- I see, but they look like them very much! -  
The two giggle, walking away.

It's not an unusual scene, it is repeated several times in an hour.  
**Lilium:** What are these number Eleventh they were talking about?  
Kaito turns to the shaman, rolling his eyes.  
**Kaito:** What do you mean with "what are these"?! That's us!  
**Nozomi:** It's the name of our idol group. We sing, we dance ... something like that.  
**Lilium:** Ah ... then you're famous ...  
She bows her head, slightly embarrassed. Obviously she didn't expect to end in a bunch of TV stars.

The shaman raises her head a few moments later, meeting the eyes of the Vongola. Their eyes are both serious and tense, the brunette decides to turn to the left, heading for the usual small park, deserted at that hour.  
The shaman joins the girl, perhaps because the nervousness, walking briskly to follow her on their arrival in the place.  
**Nozomi:** Show yourself. Haynes-kun.  
**Lilium:** Haynes!  
She calls him, turning to swing moved by the wind.

The young shaman is located next to the stakes in iron, his eyes are sad.  
**Haynes:** ... What are you doing?  
**Lilium:** I spend a peaceful afternoon ... and taste the crepes.  
**Haynes:** Why are you with the enemy? You just had to kill her, it wasn't so hard ...  
**Lilium:** I don't want to kill her. She is a good girl, who takes care of people. She's friendly, intelligent ... she also have some flaws, but surely I don't want her death because of them.  
**Haynes:** It is our mission, Lilium!  
The group remains silent, the debate concerns only the two cousins.  
**Lilium:** The prophecy, of course ... but we know nothing. What did they see? What is this crisis? I don't think this girl can hurt innocent people.  
**Haynes:** It will happen, they have seen it!  
**Lilium:** We can't know! You know the theory of dimensions, right? And what if it was another world, maybe one of those where she is evil and wants to destroy everything?  
**Haynes:** She doesn't have to be evil right now, she can become it in the future.  
**Lilium:** Well, may or may not. We can't kill her now, knowing that she never did anything wrong.  
**Haynes:** Prevention is better than cure.  
**Lilium:** Not in this situation. Do you realize what you're saying, Haynes? We, shamans who profess to love the planet, the life and harmony with nature ... we are using our benevolent powers to kill someone! You know what that means ... take a life ? It means ... that she will no longer exist, her parents will no longer have a daughter, her friends will no longer joke with her, her classmates will see an empty seat in the classroom ...  
The boy bites his lip, trembling with rage.  
**Lilium:** We know nothing of this prophecy, and yet we must act even though we are in the dark!  
**Haynes:** ... It shouldn't matter to us, Lilium! We just have to follow orders!  
**Lilium:** That's not fair! We're going to kill someone without even knowing why!  
**Haynes:** Lilium, if the grandpa or others find out what you done, they'll send you away! You'll be exiled and ... I don't know, but something bad will happen to you!

**Arashi:** Well, isn't it better for you? If your rival is out of the game, you can become the boss.  
**Haynes:** What?  
The look of the little guy is now furious.  
**Haynes:** Don't be silly! I could never allow them to send Lilium away! I could never leave her alone!  
He turns back towards the shaman, with tears in his eyes.  
**Haynes:** Please try to understand! Come back with me, forget these stupid! We just need to accomplish the mission and everything will be fine! Otherwise you ... something will happen to you ... I don't want anything happen to you ...  
The child sobs, Lilium is confused and clings to the sleeve of Nozomi's jacket, she is watching the little guy with a look of disbelief.  
**Nozomi:** Haynes ... so, you ...  
The brunette looks at first the child and then Lilium.  
**Nozomi:** ... I see. So it's like this ...  
**Lilium:** I ... I want to talk with granpa and ask him to tell me all about the prophecy. Only then I will judge.  
Haynes wipes his tears with his sleeve, trembling with rage.  
**Haynes:** All right.  
He stretches his arm.  
**Haynes:** If you don't come to your senses, I 'll make you come to your senses!  
The seven flames begin to swirl around his hand, in a rapid vortex that the guys know too well.  
**Kaito:** Watch out!  
The sun drags Nozomi and Lilium, while Arashi backs with Luca and PonPon. The young shaman girl is freed from the grip of the blond and stretches her right arm to her cousin, showing a white light which surrounds her ring.  
**Haynes:** Do you want to use your Heaven Ring against me?  
He is scared and angry.  
**Haynes:** Why are you doing this? Why don't you understand?  
**Lilium:** Haynes ... you have to understand! Your look doesn't go beyond what they told you to see!  
She is forlorn, but ready to fight.  
**Lilium:** ... get out of your world ... I'll wait here.  
**Haynes:** Lilium!  
The boy doesn't give up, he throws the laser toward the brunette, but it clashes with the white light emanating from the ring of the pink girl, which cancels the beam of the explosive light and wraps the body of the child.  
**Haynes:** Ah! What's this?  
He holds himself in his arms, scared, while the white light that surrounds him begins to fade some moments later.  
**Haynes:** Lilium! What did you do?  
**Lilium:** I just canceled your attack.  
She shows him the ring glistening.  
**Lilium:** ... It runs out the flames if they're used with evil intentions ... it's as if it can read in people's hearts.  
The boy looks at his hands, confused.  
**Haynes:** evil intentions ... ?  
**Lilium:** Yes .. you were doing something evil ... and me too. This is why I couldn't use it before...  
**Haynes:** Liar! It's all an act to save the life of the Vongola! I won't let her get away!  
He raises his right arm again, trying to do something which, however, doesn't work, because the shaman seems puzzled and continue to observe the finger toward the brunette.  
Lilium bites her lip, continuing to look down.  
**Haynes:** ... What did you do? Why can't I use my shinuki?  
He is very confused and scared.  
**Lilium:** For now it's like they run out, I told you.  
**Haynes:** ... For now?  
**Lilium:** ... they'll return ... even if very weak ... the ring makes someone incapable of hurting ... it was created by someone who wanted to prevent the use of flames for evil purposes ...  
**Haynes:** Weak ... ? You ... Have you blocked my flames, Lilium?!  
The child begins to shake his head in disbelief.  
**Lilium:** Sorry ... I couldn't do otherwise ...  
The shaman observes her cousin with bright eyes and guilty expression.

- Huh? Someone has his flames blocked? -  
A male voice make the youngsters to turn quickly toward the slide, a greenish-haired boy in his twenties is sitting on it with a disappointed look.  
The orange eyes of the boy meet those of the Vongola.  
**Nozomi:** It can't be ...!

_" Clover ... ? "_

Lilium gasps, going behind the brunette with Luca and PonPon, while Kaito and Arashi have lined up in front of them.  
**Arashi:** Who the hell are you? What do you want from us?  
The redhead seems to want to be sure about the identity of the man.  
The new joint gets up, stretching.  
**Boy: **Hey, you are very rude. I made a long journey to come here to see who had such a large amount of flames.  
He explains, slipping down and approaching the group.  
**Boy: **Someone here has special skills ... Who is it?

Nozomi quickly pulled out her Sky Rod from the case, overcoming Arashi and Kaito and going in front of the man.  
**Nozomi:** You!  
She shouts, pointing him with the staff. The man looks at the girl with perplexity.  
**Boy: **Uh ... oh, yes, you!  
He exclaims, after thinking it over.  
**Boy: **We have a score to settle, right?  
He chuckles.  
**Arashi:** Nozo!  
The storm quickly reach her friend, with guns pointed at the man, while Kaito is already showing his fists.  
**Nozomi:** Luca, protect the children!

Why is he there? Why is he still alive? She and Caesar had managed to drag him into another dimension, probably a black hole. He couldn't have escaped.  
She should have expected it, after the dream she had last night. It could be only him.

The young man avoids the shots of the storm, moving at an incredible speed and being able to hit the sun in the stomach, however he got a punch in the face too.  
Kaito recoils, recovering almost immediately because of his flame of the sun, while the man vanishes the moment Nozomi is going to hit him with her weapon, materializing at her back and trying to hit her with a kick. Arashi shoots from both guns by creating a joint blow to the man's chest, while Kaito jumps trying to hit him in the face.  
The mysterious new Clover gives up to hit the Vongola and turn to Kaito jumping backwards, dodging the blow of the storm and grabbing the blond's leg before he starts to squirm, throwing him forcefully toward the storm and making them clash, just as Arashi's blow strikes the slide.  
**Nozomi:** Arashi! Kaito!  
The Vongola rushes towards the man and try to get him off guard with a shot from above, but he manages to dodge and grab the rod with force, pulling the brunette and throwing her with her back to the ground.  
The greenish-haired man observes the rod and takes it with both hands, breaking it in half and throwing it to the ground, destroying the gear design trampling violently with his foot.  
The brunette turns on her stomach and watch the fragments of the rod, they had built it two years earlier and now she understands the emotions Haname felt when Lilium destroyed her sword.

_"My ... Sky Rod ... " _she thinks, with tears in her eyes. It seems as if a part of her life is gone away, forever.

**Boy: **Ops. Now you can't do anything.  
He says, shrugging.  
Yeah, she can't do anything. Her fists aren't strong enough and she hasn't enough time to find a replacement.  
She notices the satisfied expression of the man and glances at Arashi and Kaito, who are slowly raising.  
Haynes is petrified, still close to the swings, while Luca is protecting PonPon and Lilium.  
The shaman and the brunette look at each other, she definitely wants to intervene but Nozomi can't let her do it.  
Although, in those conditions, what could she do?

The pieces of her staff look like the rubble of her shattered self-esteem.


	8. Target 8

This is the third arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 8 - The Mysterious flame**

The man has a creepy smile, his eyes carefully scrutinize the present, enjoying their terror.  
The fragments of the Sky Rod are still at his feet, it can't be recovered in any way. He moves his leg, advancing a few steps toward the brunette still on the ground, she gets up with difficulty, moving back into the upright position.  
Her amber eyes meet those of the mysterious boy, who looks more and more an adult copy of Clover.

**Boy:** What are you going to do? Without your weapon you can't do anything, right?  
He seems to have fun, it's unnerving.  
Even Arashi and Kaito stand up, slightly sore, placing in front of Nozomi.  
**Arashi:** Do you think we'll let you make what you want?  
However, as their weapons are strong and as their skills are out of the ordinary, they continue to be quite weak, in comparison to all the others.  
Nozomi can't help but think that, if her father had been there he would be able to defeat him in a flash. However no one can say the same for her.  
But, after all, how can she compare a man with a little girl?  
Yet she doesn't want to give up, she has to protect the children, so she gets in a defensive position, determined to use her own fists, just to hit him.

**Arashi:** Nozo, stop. You're not even in Hyper Mode.  
She just hasn't really noticed it, the flame has left her forehead for a long time, perhaps because of the shock of seeing her rod being destroyed by the man.  
She must find the inner calm and happiness, as well as Gazi taught her years before, yet she doesn't feel in the mood to be happy.  
The way to activate her Hyper Mode is really ridiculous, it makes her flame useless in serious and decisive fighting. How can she be happy and fight against someone who has just made her sad?  
Why do the other need only an inner peace to take advantage of that power, but she needs something so stupid?  
Too many questions, too much anger. The happiness she needs now seems unattainable.  
How can she protect them without her staff and without Hyper Mode?

The green-haired man moves forward a few more steps, rubbing his knuckles with care and without taking his eyes from the group.  
**Boy:** Well, let's see who will be the next ...

PonPon's cry resonates behind everyone, while small scythes miss the man by the skin of one's teeth, he dodges it with his gaze fixed on the owner, a terrified Luca who's trying to protect those present using his chains.  
The Clover grabs the end of his weapon and pulls hard enough to drag the young man forward, he falls on his stomach on the ground.  
He lets go of the chain and observes with a satisfied look, while the brunette leaned next to Luca to help him.  
**Luca:** Juiichidaime!  
He whines, sounding like a child who drop his icecream on the ground.

The young enemy, meanwhile, has approached Arashi and Kaito, his goal is clear.  
The sun starts his the attack, using his fast and well arranged punches, that man dodges them with fatigue but he is hit by a couple of them.  
The storm is back and remains to observe the battle without pressing the triggers, she certainly doesn't want to hit Kaito.  
The blond turns and settles a kick in the face with the sole of the foot, but the man goes back with an indifferent look, as if the blow caused him to suffer just a little bit of tickling.  
The sun doesn't seem to want to give up, shakes his left fist until it begins to enact a yellowish light, which looks almost like a vapor. The right fist begins to enact the same vapor and the blond guy is in attack position, ready to strike.  
The man smiles slyly, telling him to attack him and putting himself in attack position.  
A strong light envelops his W.S. on the right wrist, which sends the lights toward the punches, which look like two tiny suns.  
He puts his weight on the right leg, ready to launch an attack with his left fist, quickly reaching the man and pointing to his stomach, struck by the left fist and then from the right with great speed and alternation, for about ten seconds.

**Kaito:** Hikari yori hayai!

Kaito comes off shortly after, watching the calm face of the man.  
**Kaito:** But .. I hit him!  
The enemy doesn't seem to suffering and had no scratches, this means that either the shot was so weak that he doesn't feel anything, or the man is insensitive to the pain and doesn't feel it at all.  
A quick punch thrown in a second hits the sun, which again finds himself on the ground.

The baby continues to cry, while Lilium approaches the sore Kaito to assist him. Arashi has launched him a fleeting glance, worried about how the situation is getting worse.  
The man has the intention to continue the attack against the boys, he continues to go forward and with his usual smirk on his face, as long as the pink child doesn't put herself ahead of the storm, with an hand outstretched toward him.  
**Nozomi:** Lilium! Wait!  
Nozomi gets up and tries to get closer to her quickly, but the shaman doesn't want to listen to anyone and let a bundle of seven colors wrap her hand, painting a rainbow in the air in front of her, that divides the group from the aggressor and leaves him over the seven colors line.

**Boy:** Uh , what?  
**Lilium:** Come on, let's go!  
Luca gets up with difficulty and Kaito does the same, supported by Arashi, while Lilium takes PonPon's hand and launches a pleading look to Haynes, hidden behind the rides, which seems to want to run away to the opposite side.  
**Lilium:** Come on!  
She extends her hand to his cousin, while the barrier is violently struck from the outside.  
**Boy:** Child, you're the one who have all the flames?  
**Lilium:** Haynes!  
She screams again, trying to convince the child to follow them.  
**Lilium:** Haynes!  
The cry of the little child grows louder and surpasses the screams of those present, it resounds in the park as if they are desperate cries.

The view begins to be tinged in a yellow color, the colors starts to blurry slowly assuming a golden hue, each of the boys looks around confused, unable to understand what is happening.  
The group is surrounded by a yellowish light and the brunette by instinct turns to look at PonPon, who has raised one arm upwards and it's wrapped in something that looks like a big flaming hoop, spinning around his tiny wrist.

They weren't able to see it well, everything around them fades in gold color, it is so blinding that forces the boys to close the eyelids for a moment.

She opens her eyes almost a second later, they are still a little sore because of the strong glow, finding herself sitting at the wooden table in the living room of Sawada's house.  
She notices the tray with cookies and Lilium, sitting in front of her. Her gaze is perplexed and incredulous.  
Instinctively she turns to the right, crossing the bewildered look of Arashi and Haname's thoughtful one.

**Haname:** Oh by the way! You still haven't explained about your seven flames.  
**Lilium:** ... Huh?  
The shaman looks puzzled at the rain, confused, as well as Nozomi, Arashi and Luca, he is sitting on the balcony with the console in his hand.  
**Haname:** The seven flames! How is it possible that you are able to have all the seven hados?  
**Arashi:** Why are you asking this right now? We have already talked about this, and then weren't you studying? That is ... well ... what the hell are we doing here?  
None of them has the courage to speak, but the puzzled look of Haname seems to respond to their questions.  
**Haname:** What are you talking about? Lilium said she wanted to talk about her ... do you remember it?  
**Arashi:** This has already happened! We were at the park since two minutes ago!  
A thud breaks the silence that has enveloped the living room, the kids turns toward PonPon, who fell asleep on the floor. The brunette approaches the child, worried, checking if he's okay. In fact, the last thing she remembers is the light from the child.  
**Lilium:** He must be exhausted ...

A scream echoes in the courtyard, the sun approaches the balcony where Luca is, with a puzzled expression.  
**Kaito:** BOSS! IT'S AFTERNOON AGAIN!  
**Haname:** Oh, hello Kaito!  
The storm shakes her head in disbelief.  
**Arashi:** What the hell happened? It was the power of this child? I remember the golden light and then we were here ...  
**Lilium:** The time has been rewired.  
She sighs, but she seems happy to have avoided certain death.  
The look of Haname seems to demand an explanation, since she continues to observe the boys, unable to comprehend.  
**Haname:** But .. What are you saying?  
**Nozomi:** Hana, do you remember where were you five minutes ago?  
**Haname:** ... We were here all together.  
**Nozomi:** Don't you remember that this has already happened? Kaito had arrived and then we went for a walk with Lilium. You, however, were tired of the trip and you said that you had to study!  
**Haname:** ... Yes, today I should be studying ... but why? I don't understand, do you want to go out?  
**Nozomi:** ... No, we were already out! Some minutes ago! Don't you remember? It's evening now ... it should be evening! What we discussed in this room it has happened before!  
**Haname:** ... Ah, got it! It's called deja vu, when you seem to have already experienced a particular moment!  
All the guys in the group put their hands on their face, resigned.  
**Kaito:** It's not like it seems it, it happened! We were attacked by Clover!  
The look of Haname seems to become more serious.  
**Haname:** ... Clover? What about him?  
**Nozomi:** We don't know. He resembled him, though he was much more adult and older... He remembered me ... and he was looking for the power of Lilium and Haynes' seven flames ...  
**Arashi:** ... He defeated us ... and destroyed Nozomi's Sky Rod...  
After she said it, Arashi raises her head confused. She passes her hand over the body and notices that the wounds are no longer present, as if all that has never happened.

The brunette jumps up and reaches her briefcase, she opens it with speed and a smile on her face, full of hope.  
But it is empty.  
**Kaito:** ... Hey, our wounds are gone ... but Boss's Sky Rod isn't back ...  
**Lilium:** ... What's been destroyed can't return if he doesn't have a greater mastery of the flame.  
The brunette closes the case, sadly, turning to the shaman.  
**Nozomi:** ... Do you know something about PonPon's power?  
She asks, looking first at the child and then at the present. Haname almost seems out of place.  
**Nozomi:** ... And why Haname doesn't remember anything ... ?  
**Lilium:** She and everyone else who weren't around to light. Even Haynes and Clover will have noticed that the time rewound.

Nozomi returns to her place , determined to understand something.  
**Nozomi:** Tell us about it. What is this power? Why has it brought us back? Why does PonPon owns it?  
The shaman looks sideways at the little child, he's in a deep sleep and wrapped in a cover that the Vongola put on him before.  
**Lilium:** He .. apparently he's the current bearer of the flame of the time.  
The incredulous gaze of the boys is the obvious answer to the affirmation of the shaman, who decides to reveal what she knows about that flame.  
**Lilium:** From what they have told me, it's a special and unique flame. Only one person can possess it, because it's unlocked with a relic ... I suspect it was that circle that we saw.  
**Kaito:** That's ... only those who have that circle can use it?  
**Lilium:** Not exactly ... First they must be blood-related to possess that hado. I told you, it's unique ... and as far as I know, the members of that strain were cautious in not having too many descendants around the world.  
**Arashi:** So ... before PonPon ... was that flame possessed by his father or mother?  
**Lilium:** Exactly. They transfers it at the time of death, or ... in drastic situations, well ... when the person in question thinks he could no longer use it for some reason. The circle is related to the flame, is transferred to the closest kin. It does nothing but allow the use of the flame of the time since, otherwise, the hado would somehow stuck and unable to free the shinuki.  
**Luca:** That's why only one person can use it ... but.. how can a hado be blocked?  
**Lilium:** I have no idea, I just know that everyone who owns the flow of time are unable to use it, unless the currently user that has the relic passes it to the nearest blood relative, unlocking his power.

**Haname:** Sorry but ... what are you talking about ?  
Haname is still a fish out of water and it seems she want to understand what is happening.

* * *

After half an hour of explanations, trying not to leave anything out, the group's attention returned to the green-haired boy, the hypothetical new Clover.  
Nozomi is really worried about his return, if he is indeed the Clover from two years before. She told them about the dream, with the blurred boy and the familiar voice she thinks is Trevis.  
Yet even Trevis died, Hibari-san had confirmed his death as soon as they arrived at the Standford's underground laboratory.  
Many pieces aren't in places and the boys don't know what to think.

**Kaito:** Besides ... Caesar-kun will be also be in danger.  
The brunette turns to him.  
**Nozomi:** Caesar?  
**Kaito:** Yes, do you remember that Clover wanted both of you? Maybe Stan-something wants to continue the experiment he was doing on you!  
**Arashi:** I don't think we have to worry about him. Immediately after graduating he returned on the hidden Simon's island. Also his guardians and Bliz went with him ...  
She sighs.  
**Nozomi:** So if he is there, he's safe. That island is virtually impossible to find.  
**Kaito:** Unless the scientist doesn't have something to find it.  
**Luca:** But that guy today ... he seemed to go after the seven flames of the shamans.  
**Haname:** Oh ... you still haven't explained why you have seven flames!  
Haname has apparently remembered that particular and she watches the puzzled and resigned looks of the group.  
**Haname:** ... What did I say?

The door of the house is opened with force and the group turns to the door of the living room where a tired Arina appears, she notices with interest the shaman sitting at the table.

**Arina:** ... Why is she here?

After the long trip to Italy Arina is quite exhausted but she seems to want to listen to what the others have to say and she wants to tell what she discovered.  
Her eyes are almost glowing when she hears about Lilium decision but she becomes terrified when she hears about the sudden Clover's resurrection, her look turns into disbelief when they reveal about PonPon's identity.

When it's her turn to tell everything, the watchful eyes of the boys seem enraptured by the words Yuni spoke. Lilium seems the most confused, but she smiles.  
**Lilium:** Yuni-san ... I didn't know all these things ...  
She looks at her ring, probably she never imagined that it belonged to the ancestor of Giglionero's boss.  
**Nozomi:** Anyway ... I don't understand why my father can't do something about it. He has more influence than me, he could convince the chief of the tribe.  
**Lilium:** No, it wouldn't work! My grandfather wouldn't care about his words! Decimo is your father, it's obvious that protects you just because you're his daughter!  
**Kaito:** Maybe he thinks that Tenth gives favouritism to her.  
**Lilium:** Yes, absolutely! After all, a father would do anything for his child. He would protect him even at the cost of endangering the lives of others! So he can't persuade him in any way, he even can attempt to chase someone out, if he has to do it...  
**Arina:** So this is the reason why Yuni-san said Undicesima has to do it.  
**Nozomi:** ... I see.  
She sighs, with a resigned look.  
**Nozomi:** If you can guide us, maybe I'll get a chance ...  
**Lilium:** I'll give you all the support you need! I'm sure I'm right, and I want to prove it!

Her determination is very positive for the group, even though they are still confused but slightly quieter.  
PonPon is still asleep next to the table, his look is calm and his hand has grabbed the skirt of the brunette, who considers his mother.  
The phone lights up for a few moments and Nozomi grabs it against her will, raising the top screen and pressing a few keys with curiosity.  
A smile decorates her lips, good news brings happiness in a grueling day.


	9. Target 9

This is the third arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 9 - Uncertain Future**

The television is so boring, you see always the same presenters who make fun of the contestants of the quiz show. Their jokes are so old and no one laugh anymore.  
He gobbles up other chips, bringing his hand in the plastic bag to take the next portion. The blonde boy is so bored that he find himself yawning, rubbing his eyes, so he decides to turn it off.

_" Oh, please. "_ He thinks, continuing to munch potato chips _" Kaito and Juuichidaime can be more fun. "_

Luca goes upstairs and looks in the chamber of his boss, she is rummaging in her untidy closet.  
The clothes are scattered on the ground, some are violently thrown in the air and a striped T-shirt ends up on the head of the boy, he takes it off with perplexity, watching her.  
**Luca:** ... Juuichidaime, where is the good taste that Hana has tried to teach you?  
He asks, flipping in the air the same shirt. He notices Lilium and PonPon, they're sitting on the bed playing with some dolls and sometimes they observe the actions of the girl with a big question mark over their heads.  
**Nozomi:** Uh?  
The Vongola emerges from under an avalanche of socks, rubbing her eyes with perplexity.  
**Nozomi:** What's wrong?  
Luca shakes his head, taking a pair of big trousers with an horrible color, between his thumb and index finger.  
**Luca:** What is this stuff?  
**Nozomi:** ... Maybe pants?  
**Luca:** Who bought it? Why is this in your closet? It's horrible. Haven't you learned to dress decently? Arashi and Hana have always to think about it for you, uh?  
He throws the pant for air and she snorts, a sock on her shoulder slips down.  
**Nozomi:** Listen ... for more than five years I have always dressed like a boy, it's a little difficult for me, you know?  
**Lilium:** Why you dressed like a boy?  
The brunette gives her a look and she opens her mouth, perhaps trying to give explanations, but gives up and turns quickly to the closet.  
**Luca:** Um ... Because people are stupid and shallow and they think that a woman can't fight.  
**Lilium:** Huh? Why?

The Vongola, meanwhile, continues to rummage in the closet, trying to find something decent.  
**Nozomi:** It can't be possible that I don't have something nice!  
**Luca:** Well, if you put everything upside I doubt you can be able to find what you are looking for...  
Luca looks in the closet, resigned to the shapeless mass of clothing and then back away.  
**Luca:** Ok, I take it back. Better to flee before the closet starts to spit socks and vomit underwear.  
**Nozomi:** There must be a cute dress! Hana helped me pick out a few of them some time ago ... Oh!  
She finds a blue shirt very feminine, she looks at it carefully before hurl it on the table.  
**Nozomi:** Ok, now it's up to the skirt.  
Luca observes the t-shirt, fortunately it looks decent, very stylish and really cute. He recognizes Haname's good taste, she's the only one who can choose something so pretty. However it seems a bit too small.  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime ... when you bought it?  
**Nozomi:** Dunno, maybe two years ago.  
She carefully observes a reddish tartan skirt and nods.  
**Nozomi:** Maybe this!  
Luca also gives it a look, recognizing Arashi's taste, returning to observe the blue shirt.  
**Luca:** Um ... no.  
The blond bends the shirt and puts it on the table, approaches the brunette and takes the skirt from her hands.  
**Luca:** It's nice, but it certainly doesn't go well with that shirt.  
**Nozomi:** Why not? You said it's cute!  
**Luca:** ... maybe you should read those fashion magazines that my sister lent you.  
He shrugs, throwing the skirt inside the closet and finding a black skirt that matches the blue t-shirt.  
**Luca:** That's fine. It's black like the black decorations on the blue shirt.  
**Nozomi:** But .. yes, but ... the red one ...  
**Luca:** That isn't good, they are two different styles and colors don't look good together ... Do you want to be cute or not?  
**Nozomi:** Of course I want to be cute! ...Okay, if you say that skirt is better I'll pick that.  
She takes some clothes on the floor, stopping suddenly and raising her head towards him.  
**Nozomi:** But ... you wear always the first thing that you find in the closet. How do you know all these things if you don't care about the look?  
**Luca:** Well, in fact I don't care, but I always see magazines with beautiful girls, shows with beautiful girls ... beautiful girls walking on street...  
**Nozomi:** So, have you learned it just by seeing girls around?  
**Luca:** Well, yes. Let's say that ... I like if a girl dresses like this ... especially if she does it for me.  
He nods and she chuckles.  
**Nozomi:** Come on, don't worry, surely there will be a beautiful girl who will dress so cute for you.

The young man sighs, he hopes to find a really cute girlfriend who takes care of him, but at that moment he doesn't want to get depressed for his solitude and comes back to take care of the clothes chosen by his boss, looking sideways at the brunette, who is launching the clothing in the closet.  
As she throws away the clothes, a lilac shirt gets out of her hand and the blond boy grabs it with curiosity.  
**Luca:** Maybe this is better, it's bigger.  
He puts it on the table and compares it with the blue shirt.  
**Nozomi:** Why isn't the blue one ok?  
**Luca:** Mh ... You'll see for yourself.  
He chuckles.

Lilium, meanwhile, continues to observe the scene with curiosity.  
**Lilium:** I haven't yet figured out why you're so anxious. You're pretty happy today.  
**Nozomi:** Huh? Happy? No, no! I am as usual! I am always HAPPY!  
She laughs, kicking off some shorts.

Someone rings the doorbell and the guy goes down the stairs reluctantly, approaching the front door and opening it quickly.  
**Arashi:** Oh, there's someone alive here.  
**Luca:** The Juuichidaime is changing.  
He observes the redhead while she takes off her shoes and then observes the children on the stairs.  
**Lilium:** Hey, Luca -kun. Do you know why Nozomi-chan is so happy?  
She approaches him, while Arashi goes beyond the stairs to the room of her friend.  
**Luca:** Mh, I guess it's because someone special is coming.  
**Lilium:** Someone special?  
Luca chuckles, he goes up the stairs to his room to take the console when he hears Nozomi's voice from her room and stops at the door.  
**Nozomi:** Why can't I wear it? It was fine!  
**Arashi:** Is it a bit old? See, it doesn't go down, stop it or you'll rip it. Don't stretch it!  
**Nozomi:** That's not right, what's wrong? Is my bust larger than before?  
**Arashi:** Well, it's normal if they have grown a bit in two years. You're not the only one.  
She chuckles.  
**Nozomi:** I don't like this! I hope they stop growing, I can't dance or fight with this stuff!  
She complains.  
**Nozomi:** ... Hey, Ara! Leave - no - stop touching my tits!

The young man blushes, scratching his head and hoping that the children hadn't heard it.  
**Luca:** Ehh yes, now you can't tell anymore you aren't a woman.  
He chuckles, going into his room and glanced at the calendar, surprised.  
Today is Tuesday. How have they been able to forget it?

When the two girls leave the room, the young man is placed at the entrance with a smile.  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime! Today is tuesday!  
Nozomi and Arashi look at each other, even the brunette begins to smile, forgetting what happened just before, but the storm shakes her head.  
**Arashi:** Although there is Lilium with us ... there is another problem now.  
**Nozomi:** Come on! If Lilium doesn't use her powers he can't find us, right? He doesn't even know who she is!  
She clings to her, begging her, and the redhead sighs, resigned.  
**Arashi:** ok.

They can't ignore their sacred day, the one devoted to video games. In such a delicate moment it is important that they can freely play, forgetting the problems to recharge of joy and positive energy.  
After all, they would find a thousand excuses just to be able to play video games, with a table laden with sweets and crisps, and with the glasses overflowing with cola.  
For that reason they are now at the mall, looking for a nice game to buy that would satisfy all tastes. Also because they have a new little guest.  
Among the shelves of the video game's store there are many new games in vogue at the moment, from the one about cars to the one about football. They ignore the games for portable consoles and they go to see the ones for powerful home consoles, such as the one that Arashi own in the living room of her villa.

**Luca:** Car's Thieves 6?  
**Arashi:** No, maybe it's better something like Field of War 3 ...  
**Nozomi:** How about Temple of Assassins 5?  
**Shinji:** I think Survivor it's better.  
The group turn around, finding themselves in front of the guardian of the mist. Obviously, no one expected to find him there, even though they have become accustomed to his ability to appear behind them at any time.  
Ignoring the confused and surprised looks of Lilium and PonPon, the boys act as if nothing has happened.  
**Luca:** Do you think that it's a good one?  
**Shinji:** It's the best horror game right now.  
**Nozomi:** If it's too macabre I don't think it's ok, there are also two children ...  
**Luca:** Come on, I think they will enjoy them too! It's only about some corpse and random blood around the game!  
**Arashi:** Hey, don't scare the kids!  
**Lilium:** Hey, I'm not so young! I can safely play something like a horror game.  
She puts her hands on her hips.

Shinji again disappears into thin air and the boys exit the huge building with the new purchase.  
**Lilium:** Where is the boy from before?  
**Nozomi:** You'll see him tonight. He'll be back doing what he had to do ... I mean, what he was doing ... I have no idea.  
The Vongola shrugs laughing, approaching Arashi and observing the cover of the horror game.  
Luca stretches, anxious to get home to try the game, when he notices the curious eyes of the little girl with pink hair.  
In fact, ever since she arrived in Sawada house, she did nothing but ask questions and observe whatever they were doing, and PonPon always follows her with pleasure, playing with her. It seems that he is very fond of the shaman.

**Luca:** Do you want to ask me something else?  
**Lilium:** Um ... that backpack ...  
She indicates the brown backpack he is carrying.  
**Luca:** Oh, this? It's for my weapon. Even Haname and Juuichidaime have briefcases and backpacks for their weapons. Although ... now they are both destroyed ...  
The child looks down, afflicted. Luca knows that she's the one who destroyed Haname's sword, probably she is sorry.  
**Luca:** Don't worry. Soon we'll have a new technology and we will no longer carry around these unnecessary weights.  
**Lilium:** New Technology?  
**PonPon:** WOOF!  
the child goes forward and starts the pursuit of a lively little dog, a little further.  
**Lilium:** PonPon! Come back!  
She starts to run behind him.  
Nozomi and Arashi detach their eyes from the game and realize the two fugitives, the redhead starts to run toward them.  
**Arashi:** Leave them to me!  
She shouts to the two left behind.

**Nozomi:** What the hell ... he can't be quite, huh?  
Nozomi gathers pace and Luca follows her, sighing.  
**Luca:** It's a real plague. I would really like to know his parents.  
**Nozomi:** ... According to what Lilium said, one of the two could certainly be dead when the flame has passed to him.  
**Luca:** Something like that, yes.  
The boy brings his arms behind his neck, breathing the fresh air while viewing the reddish afternoon sky.  
**Nozomi:** Luca ... What do you want to do in your life? Do you want to continue working part-time in the mechanic's workshop?  
**Luca:** Mh.  
The young man feels demoralized and finds himself to sigh, almost plagued by the question. He really hates to think about the future, and yet he can't help it. He's now an adult and he has to begin to think about what he really wants from life, as everyone are already doing.  
Masato is an engineer, Arina is considering starting an university to pursue a career as a teacher, Cloud has had several interviews with some musicians, Caesar would soon become boss of Simon Family, Cristal is already a boss and, between the older guys, Luca is the only one who doesn't know what to do.  
Haname even started school for fashion designers, while Arashi has already decided to follow the path of her brother.  
What should he do? Soon his idol career will end, even if he isn't interested in continuing to sing, maybe he would like to continue playing his beloved electric guitar.  
Yet he is also interested in cars and bikes, so he found a part-time job as a helper in a mechanic's workshop. He especially loves motorcycles, like his own that cares always with love.  
But he never thought of a probable future.

**Luca:** I just want to find a woman who loves me and live in a quiet house. I may be old-fashioned, but I like the idea of raising a family and be pampered by a wife.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, I understand. You aren't old-fashioned at all, look, you're not the only one who would want to find a quiet place to live in peace.  
**Luca:** And you? What do you want to do? Have you already decided the university?  
**Nozomi:** Actually not yet, I'm undecided between two of them... but maybe ... After all, the future isn't written and everything can change. Tomorrow my father may decide to dissolve the Vongola, it's pretty much what he wanted to do at the beginning. And if that happened, what should I do? Because of the cursed dreams I always prepared myself for my future as a boss, and I never thought about the possibility that the Vongola might no longer exist anymore, or that he might not choose me as his successor. It is better that now I seriously devote myself to something constructive. After all, we have to build our future, right? So I'll work hard to build my own.  
**Luca:** You're right, I should also do something for me, but ...  
**Nozomi:** You're lazy.  
**Luca:** Yeah ...  
He blushes, scratching his head. She understood his problem, but he doesn't like to admit his listlessness. He just feels quite demoralized and frightened by what might happen.  
**Luca:** Talking about this is very annoying for me. ... It would be like admitting that I haven't done anything to build a decent future for me. Maybe ... I will always be alone and I'll end up living under bridges like a bum ... it scares me to think what will happen in the future.

- Because the future will be scary as long as she'll live! -  
The voice of the blond shaman attracts the attention of two boys, who turn annoyed to observe the child standing in front of them.  
Haynes still wears the blue shamanic tunic, but his gaze is quite darkened. He seems almost demoralized and frustrated, and yet he is there to block their way, with the strength of his convictions.  
**Haynes:** What did you do to Lili?  
**Nozomi:** Nothing. I just told her what I thought and she told us what she thought.  
**Haynes:** You have plagiarized her.  
**Nozomi:** I think not, she's the one who doubted about the prophecy.  
**Haynes:** No one can doubt about the prophecy, it is true and indisputable!  
**Luca:** I bet that was a sentence of your chief.  
The lightning takes his backpack, continuing to look at the child.  
**Luca:** It's not good to repeat phrases spoken by others, you should think with your mind.  
The little guy seems somewhat offended, he begins to tremble with rage.  
**Haynes:** Who are you to judge our chief?! You don't understand anything! You should stay at your place!  
**Nozomi:** I'd be in my place, but it's you the one who came to bother me.  
**Haynes:** Of course, because you're just an obstacle to the salvation of the world!  
**Nozomi:** Well, look at that! Until recently I was convinced I was helping people. Look, what a strange life. One day you're a hero and the other you're the final evil boss.  
**Haynes:** Stop it, it doesn't work with me!  
The boy is getting nervous, apparently he doesn't like to be teased.  
**Haynes:** Even if you aren't evil now, you will become one.  
**Luca:** Yeah, the Blue Fairy said it to him, we must believe in it!  
The blonde giggles, twirling the chain.  
**Nozomi:** No, don't say that! You know, they have the power to change the future, it isn't true that the future can be built by us! In fact, it's already decided that you will become a bum and I'll be a fire-breathing dragon.  
**Haynes:** You!  
He points to the two with glare.  
**Haynes:** I know you're making fun of me because you think I no longer have the flames, right?  
He succeeds in forming the usual sphere of flames around the hand, without stopping to look at the two.  
**Haynes:** Lilium has halved them, but I'm still able to defeat you!  
Despite the revelation, Luca and Nozomi aren't scared. Lilium has already explained to them that her cousin wouldn't have been able to kill them. Maybe he can defeat them or even hurt them, but he isn't strong enough to take their lives. He couldn't do it with bare hands or classic weapons, for shamans it's absolutely forbidden to use weapons of that kind.  
**Nozomi:** I'm not making fun of you, I'm only tired to listen to your disgusting inconsistent judgments when you even don't know my name. You all are making fun of me, so I'm fighting back in the same way.  
**Haynes: **Think of it as you wish, you're just a stupid Vongola!  
The girl moves quickly to dodge the little ray of storm flame, that touches her right shoulder.  
**Nozomi:** Can you do only this?  
She is puzzled. In fact, all the attacks used by the two shamans are based only on beams of flames and rainbow-colored protective shields.  
**Haynes:** What do you mean? These are shamanic skills, you should be afraid of them!  
**Luca:** Uh ... of course ...  
The blonde takes the chain in his hands and stands between Nozomi and the baby.  
**Nozomi:** ... Aren't you afraid to fight, now?  
She asks behind him, chuckling.  
The lightning blushes. It's obviously his duty is to protect the boss, but he couldn't do anything if that Clover look-alike was so scary that he had burst into tears.

Haynes decided that the time for talking is over, so he tries a frontal attack again, this time against the lightning, trying to hit him with another laser, but his wrist is surrounded by the chain of the boy, which emits intense electrifying flame that affects the child.  
**Luca:** Hey, I don't want to hurt you! Why don't you leave us alone?  
The child attempts to untie himself from the chain, even though the flame is causing him pain.  
**Haynes:** S-shut up!  
He manages to extricate himself from the grip and quickly pulls the chain, making the man fall forward.  
Again.

_"Why always me?"_ he tries to straighten up with the usual tears in his eyes. He doesn't really want to fight, he prefers to stay at home to play his favorite games. He can't go out with friends to buy a new game that he finds himself strangely mixed up in other battles.  
It isn't so strange, considering that he is the guardian of lightning of the future eleventh Vongola, so he prefers to give himself a pinch and try to do something to protect his boss.  
Despite his heroic thoughts, however, he can't help but think at his little corner in his room, where he often takes refuge to play when bored.  
And also, he can't help but think that his knees hurt. It's the second time that he is pulled forward and he hates getting hurt.  
He sniffs.

The shaman throws away the chain and dodges in time to avoid a direct punch to his stomach, crossing the orange eyes of the Vongola, in Hyper Mode and with clenched fists.  
**Haynes:** You no longer have your weapon and do you want to punch me?  
**Nozomi:** Before owning the Sky Rod I was fighting in this way. It doesn't matter. If it can make you understand how you're wrong ... I'll do it again!  
She says, starting the attack, throwing punches aiming to his face.  
**Haynes:** Do you take advantage of it because you think I need more space to launch an attack?  
He seems nervous.  
**Haynes:** I also know how to use my fists, what do you think? I'm a man!  
He straightens up and succeeds in catching the strength to hits her with a punch, but the brunette avoids it moving to the left.  
**Nozomi:** Uh? I thought you were a shaman.  
She chuckles.  
A rapid and suddenly kick strikes her in the stomach, and the baby starts giggling too.  
**Haynes:** Ah-ha! You shouldn't let your guard down!  
The girl grabs his ankle, trapping his leg.  
**Haynes:** Huh?!  
**Nozomi:** Hey, are you really thinking that a naive child, who kicking at random, may take a street boy, who fought with the worst thugs in the neighborhood, by surprise?  
She pulls the leg towards her, turning on herself and hitting him in the face with an elbow.

The blonde finds himself on the ground with the sore nose and a few drops of blood, his eyes express pure hatred but the girl doesn't seem to fear them.  
He gets up almost suddenly, with a trail of blood that line the lower part of his face and hits her by surprise with another laser, which he loaded so quickly he doesn't leave her time to understand what was happening.  
The beam, made of flames of lightning, it's solid as a baseball bat and throws back the Vongola, which is thrown in the air.

Luca manages to pull himself to his feet, still visibly disappointed to be again fallen to the ground like an idiot, finding himself to observe Haynes who's scared and backs away slowly, with his hand over his face.  
**Haynes:** It's... it's not the end! The next time I'll win for sure!  
He scoots like the random enemy of some stupid anime.  
Luca rolls his eyes, puzzled, turning back and looking around for his boss and the reason why Haynes has run away scared. He sees the Vongola, fortunately intact, grabbed from the arms of a man who had just arrived.  
He notices Nozomi's embarrassed look, who's still in his arms, and finally he meets the eyes of the savior.

The blond shakes his head, chuckling, with a huge grin on his face.


	10. Target 10

This is the third arc! If you didn't read the first one, you can't understand anything!

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 10 - Vongola Compact**

She stares in disbelief, she didn't expect a fast shot and she couldn't dodge or block it in time, so she was thrown backwards.  
The impact with the solid laser is still shaking in her body, preventing her from moving. She is already waiting for the crash with the ground, but she doesn't care about it at all.  
After all, she is still the girl who smashed herself against the walls, during the first flight training with her flame.  
She remembers the times when flying fast on her Sky Rod, she realizes that she can no longer do it. She no longer has her weapon and has no idea how to get out the flame from her fists, like her father.  
She waits for a moment, as long as two arms don't take her. She opens her eyes instinctively, listening to Haynes's voice in the distance, he's moving away quickly.  
Has he gone away? Why?  
She observes in front of her, as if trying not to meet the eyes of her savior. Instinctively she blushes, trying to figure out who the man is and understanding the unpleasant situation in which she is. Actually, she already knows who is the poor guy who has found the girl in his arm, she recognized his scent, this is why she's trying desperately not to look up. The situation is really unpleasant, she should have apologized a thousand times for making a fool of herself.

- Nono-chan, are you okay? - A male voice asks, it's deep and sweet.  
**Nozomi:** Y-yes, thanks Cris-kun ...  
She responds instinctively, making a bit of courage and looking up. The blue concerned eyes are watching the young girl.

Three months have passed since the last time he came to visit them, spending ten days in Namimori. He can't afford to stay long away from the Neveria's headquarters, now he is the boss and has much work to do. Precisely for that reason Nozomi had gone to visit him in Alaska, last summer, she loved that place and the White Tower, so particular and with a charming structure. The two bonded immediately and their relationship has become deeper, they get along well and Cristal has always good advices that she follows with a great desire to learn. However, the young man became also bonded with the other members of the eleventh family, who are very fond of him, maybe because of his occasional visits. Sometimes they even contact him through a videochat program, to greet him and chat about this and that.  
Lately they have decided, by mutual agreement, to work on a project, so the Vongola was anxiously awaiting his arrival, hoping for good news about their new equipment.

Meanwhile, however, the girl would have to shake off her embarrassment, because she is still in his arms.  
**Nozomi:** Um ... could you ... put me down ... please?

The albino puts down the Vongola, who turns immediately in search of Luca, who has approached the two with great discretion and smiling like an idiot.  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime, thankfully you're ok!

The two children, followed by Arashi, reach the three guys, the redhead looks at the not so good conditions of her boss and the lightning, then she looks around trying to find the culprit of the misdeed.

**Luca:** Haynes fled.  
He rubs his hips, still a little sore. Surely the battlefield is not a suitable place for him, but as guardian he can't avoid those clashes.  
The brunette asks to herself how long everyone would be with her. How can they continue to follow someone who attracts only problems?  
Instinctively, she turns to the newcomer, bowing in a respectful manner.  
**Nozomi:** Forgive my inexperience, I was inept.  
She is very embarrassed.  
**Cristal:** Uh? Why are you apologizing?

"_I let a child defeat me and I fell on top of you ..._" she thinks, but the concept is somewhat difficult to explain.

**Nozomi:** Well ... here ... In short, there was a child and I ... then ... you're not even arrived here and I have fallen on you...  
Cristal chuckles, looking away.  
**Cristal:** Nono-chan, don't apologize for this nonsense. In addition, shamans are equipped with incomprehensible skills ... or perhaps, it's us who are accustomed to fight in a different way.  
He explains, meeting Lilium's eyes. She and PonPon are hiding behind Arashi.  
**Arashi:** You failed to fight him?  
She suddenly asked, turning to Nozomi.  
**Nozomi:** More or less, but he was very fast ...  
**Lilium:** The speed is his dowry.  
She tries to avoid the look of the newcomer, in fact, he's the one who approaches the young girl, leaning slightly forward.  
**Cristal:** You are Lilium, right? Nozomi told me about you.  
**Lilium:** Mh ... yes ...  
She nods slightly.  
**Lilium:** ... And you? Who would you be? The "special person"?  
Luca turns embarrassed to the sky, exclaiming random phrases not related with the discussion. Anyway, no one cares about him.  
**Cristal:** Special? No, I'm not special at all.  
The young man is hoisted, still smiling to the child  
**Cristal:** My name is Cristal, I'm the current eighth boss of the Neveria.  
**Lilium:** Oh ... Mafia ...  
**Cristal:** And this other child ... PonPon, right?  
**Arashi:** Mh, so does Nozo keeps you updated on the news?  
**Nozomi:** Well, yes ... I tell him about important things ...  
She says, shrugging and pretending indifference.  
**Arashi:** At this point you could start a blog on the web.  
The storm sighs, resigned.  
**Cristal:** Nono-chan has done very well, I was able to get information that will be useful.  
The albino nods, looking at the Vongola.  
**Cristal:** I also brought what you've been waiting for.  
The brunette had just forgotten that particular, when she hears the news she turns to the boy with a smile.  
**Nozomi:** Do you have them here? All of them?  
She starts to bounce and the albino smiles tenderly, in response to the expansive behavior of his friend.

* * *

Everybody sit around the table, they are all anxious and excited. The only one who is on the sidelines is Cloud, who is sitting next to the balcony to smoke in peace, listening to the discussion.  
The albino places seven small devices, that look like chronometers, on the table.  
They are in a shape of a circle and they're greyish, with a black screen in the center and colored buttons around of it. On the left side there are buttons for settings.

**Kaito:** Wooow!  
He observes them with curiosity. From his look it seems that he wants to dissect them to find out how they are made.  
**Cristal:** So, these are your Compacts.  
He turns on one of them, the screen displays the symbol of the storm in pixels. He passes it to Arashi.  
**Cristal:** The Vongola Compacts. They have been refined with our current knowledge, they are better than the one I used in the battle against Clover.  
The albino gives one of them to Kaito and another to Haname.  
**Haname:** Um ... only gray? It's a very dark color ...  
**Cristal:** I'm sorry, but it's a standard design. We have added the words "Vongola" on the bottom, but only to differentiate them from others.  
**Luca:** So ... how these things work?  
**Cristal:** They are made with flames and our current high-tech. Thanks to the flame of mist they can recreate the objects, while the flame of the lightning harden them and the flame of the storm make them more durable and effective. It's covered with the flame of the sky, which harmonizes the elements together. It has three slots, but the last one is still empty. Our scientists are working on this, but I won't tell you more. It will be a surprise ~  
**Kaito:** Nooo I want to know what will be there!  
He is disappointed.  
**Cristal:** For now, you just need to know that in the first slot there is the armor, while in the second there is the weapon. Obviously there is no need to tell you that you can choose any type of armor and weapon. It's important that you choose carefully, because once imagined it, you can't change the design anymore.  
**Shinji:** So anything that appear in our first use ... it will be our weapon?  
**Cristal:** Exactly. So be sure of what you want.  
**Haname:** What kind of weapons or armor can we choose?  
**Cristal:** Anything.  
**Kaito:** Even medieval armor type?  
The albino chuckles.  
**Cristal:** Yes, that too. An armor made of iron, or even a swim suit. They would have the same qualities, the composition is the same and it wraps around the entire body, although a swim suit can seem tiny. Moreover, you can imagine up to three weapons. There is no problem, then, for those who use two guns or CDs and a musician's wand.  
He looks at Cloud, who continues to smoke.  
**Nozomi:** I may get my Sky Rod back...  
She blushes, happy. Yet a doubt continues to haunt her.  
**Nozomi:** ... Or maybe I should create a new weapon ...  
**Kaito:** Why would you like to create a new one? The Sky Rod was super cool!  
**Cristal:** You should do it. despite the particular design , it wasn't very practical. You should focus on something that may be more useful and easy to use.  
**Nozomi:** Yes .. I thought about it ...After all it was a random idea, I only wanted something cute and particular...

**Cristal:** Oh, I've to discuss about another thing, before I forget it.  
The Neveria becomes serious, he looks at all the boys.  
**Cristal:** We discovered that Stanford is working on a new project, similar to Clover's one. And it seems that he hasn't given up on the Vongola and Simon's experiment.  
**Luca:** Another Clover experiment?  
The lightning is scared.  
**Arashi:** So the boy we saw was really him, Clover?  
**Cristal:** No, the old Clover was destroyed in the black hole. I suspect that what you have seen is a substitute, they imported the old Clover's memories in him.  
**Nozomi:** ... You speak as if he is a computer ...  
**Cristal:** More or less ... Clover II is only one replacement. I'm sorry, but it's not a living being, after all.  
**Arashi:** Either way, he can be first or third but it doesn't matter. From what we know, he was interested in the seven flames of Lilium and Haynes.  
**Haname:** It could be a problem if he knew that they are shamans.  
The rain looks at Lilium, the child is frightened.  
**Lilium:** Maybe ... he can find the village!  
**Nozomi:** Then it's better if we go to talk to your boss.  
Arashi gives her a positive look, even Cristal seems to agree with her.

After all, she needs to speak with the chief anyway. She must roll up her sleeves, before the situation degenerates.  
In addition, she wants to catch Stanford at all costs. The problem isn't Clover, but who maneuvers him.  
He is just a replacement. That creature was created for the sole purpose of carrying out the orders of Stanford and not only that, he must also replace the old Clover, destroyed by Nozomi and Caesar. Probably he is only used, no one thinks of him as a living being, but as a thing of which they can get rid of when they want.  
She pities him a little, after all even he seems to have feelings. She wonders if he already knows to be just the hologram of a boy who died years before and another hologram which has been destroyed.

**Luca:** Cristal-kun, how is Bianca-chan?  
Luca dares to ask, changing the subject. In fact it's been a while since they have heard from Biancaneve, Luca and her have also a deeper friendship.  
**Cristal:** My sister is busy with her new boyfriend.  
He shrugs.  
**Luca:** Another one?  
**Arashi:** You Neveria are always busy with your lovers and stuff, right?  
She chuckles.  
**Cristal:** Like every other person in this world. ... Did you just discovered the rumors about our family, huh? In fact we are only ... a little more passionate, but I don't see anything wrong with that.  
He explains, joking

The brunette raises an eyebrow, Lilium remains to observe the newcomer with curiosity and PonPon, meanwhile, continues to drum on the table.

* * *

The young maestro lights another cigarette, walking under the night sky and away from the Sawada house. He pocketed the compact that the albino has brought and he has no idea of how it works, but he doesn't care. He has more important issues to think about, after all.  
In fact, he isn't really interested in his parents' madness, they are always the two usual wacky with a dissolute life who had left Cloud to his grandparents when he was just a child. His father, first of all, is a crackpot musician who hates to bond to anything and loves to go in search of unlikely fortune. The bespectacled continues to wonder how his mother had to fall in love with someone like him.  
After returning from the United States, some years earlier, they had dragged the young boy like a pack, reaching their new home in Namimori and the music store they wanted to open. He doesn't hate it because Cloud loves music too, rather he considers it a good place to stay away from boring people. However, what he really doesn't like is the presence of the two parents who are now thinking to move back to the West, bringing the poor maestro with them.  
Although the two are very convinced of their project, Cloud came of age and he's an adult, so he decides to ignore them, as they now don't have any right on him.  
Despite everything, however, the situation continues to bother him terribly, and he is annoyed by the presence of other people when he tries to do complicated considerations.

For this reason he turns behind him, watching the young dark-haired boy who is stopped and uncertain.  
**Cloud:** I bet you have to do the same road.  
He says, ironically.  
**Shinji:** Mh ... yeah ...  
**Cloud:** I thought you stayed at the Little Shell's home. But I can understand you, tonight they have a guest. I suppose Miss Storm will be quite furious.  
**Shinji:** No. .. I don't think so. Rather, she's more relieved ... it's better him than a ghost ...  
The bespectacled boy exhales a little smoke, becoming more nervous. If there's anything that he can't stand, it's the company of useless people.  
Or being stalked by brats.

He turns around again behind him, annoyed, noticing that Shinji is already turned and he's looking at the blonde shaman, stopped behind them and with the outstretched hand towards the mist boy.  
The child is still a bit battered, probably because of the clash occurred in the afternoon.  
**Haynes:** Why are you with her? You're one of us! Come with me, I'll show you what you really are!  
He looks very serious and Shinji observes him with concern.  
**Shinji:** ... No.  
He responds, self-assured.  
**Shinji:** You want to kill Nozomi, I can't follow you.  
**Haynes:** Why? Don't you want to know more about the eye? Don't you want to find out something about yourself?  
The child is incredulous.  
**Shinji:** No. I won't betray my friends for this reason.

**Cloud:** Tsk. You'd do anything to get what you want, don't you, little guy?  
The blond lowers his arm, glancing angrily to the cloud.  
**Haynes:** You ... you are the guardian of the cloud, uh? It's said that you are unreliable, you are never bonded to your boss. Why don't you ally with us? It's for the common good, after all. So you wouldn't be forced to follow her.

Cloud throws down his cigarette, stepping on and turning it off.  
**Cloud:** I never said to be a guardian and no one forces me to follow her.  
He slowly approaches him.  
**Cloud:** She's important, she can get me what I need, I like to use her. And, anyway, I don't need to ally with anyone, much less than with a kid who hides his thirst for power behind a fake respectability.  
Haynes startled, confused.  
**Haynes:** Thirst for power?  
**Cloud:** You want to kill one person to get the boss's title. Isn't it thirst for power? You'd do anything to win it, even kill children and destroy a city. You don't care of people, anything justifies your purpose.  
He smiles with satisfaction.

**Haynes:** Are you kidding me? I have to kill the Vongola to avoid the world's destruction!  
He is furious, obviously those words have hurt his pride.  
**Cloud:** For a trivial prophecy? The little girl has already explained you that the probability that it will happen are equal to the probability of winning the lottery by buying a ticket. You rely on a stupid vision that probably doesn't even exists. The worst people are those who follow orders without using their brains. That brat was smart and started to ask herself a couple of questions. You should also begin to think outside the box.  
**Haynes:** This is not true ! I ... I ...  
The blond bites his lip, unable to answer .  
**Haynes:** I ... I just want to prevent something from happening in this world! I do it for all ... I do it for Lilium ... and for me ... for the two of us ...  
**Cloud:** Of course, the famous cousins complex.  
He settles his glasses, smiling mockingly.  
**Haynes:** Stop talking like you know everything!  
**Cloud:** You know nothing too. If I dreamed the world destroyed by you shamans, then would I be allowed to destroy you all for the sake of humanity?  
**Haynes:** Don't talk nonsense, you can't predict the future.  
**Cloud:** Who knows? The Little Shell made some interesting dreams a couple of years ago, which proved to be true. If I was too sure of my dream, I could murder you all. In the end, I would act only to protect the future.

Haynes backs away, shaking his head. He doesn't know how to fight back, he seems to have exhausted his arguments. What would he do? Even his eyes are fill with tears, maybe he would have run away in tears.  
Perhaps Cloud managed to insinuate a doubt in his head.

**Cloud:** Anyway ... we have a score to settle.  
He takes some CDs of his jacket, the bluish surface reflects the clear satellite in the sky.  
**Cloud:** You have destroyed my wand.  
The shaman hesitates a moment, certainly doesn't seem to want to escape.  
The cloud is almost touched by a solid green laser, the same who defeated the Vongola a few hours before. He moves with a speed higher than that of the shaman, throwing his CDs that continue to multiply around him.  
When Haynes tries to dodge them, however, two huge human arms emerge of two lamps at their sides, blocking the young man in a vise.  
Shinji is watching him with intensity, but Haynes knows how to counter his illusions, he seems more determined and trained then him. He easily creates white wings, they're growing behind his back and with a superior strength they destroy the cadaveric hands and open up.  
He isn't very much inclined to smile, at least not in such a delicate moment like that, but he lets out a victorious groan, while avoiding a couple of CDs. He feels something pass quickly next to his left cheek and it starts to bleed due to a cut.

**Haynes:** Cd?  
He is furious for his imprudence, but when he turns he notices a card stuck in the ground.  
**Cloud:** Uhm, you copied me.  
The cloud turns to the mist boy, his look is very serious.  
**Shinji:** ... Well, since he can destroy my illusions, I thought to attack him with something concrete ...  
He doesn't look away from the shaman.  
**Cloud:** But you copied my idea, tsk.  
He crosses his arms, looking at him sideways.

The shaman puts a hand on his cheek, sore. He looks sad, he's wounded physically and psychologically.  
**Haynes:** Why do you fight me? Why don't you just follow me?  
He asks, watching the mist with pleading eyes.  
**Shinji:** ... Even if I were like you ... I don't like what you do. ... you don't do what you want, you're not yourself. You don't follow your heart.  
Cloud turns around and looks at him, curious.  
**Cloud:** The heart?  
**Shinji:** My grandfather ... he always said it. No matter what happens, we must act following our heart.  
The shaman sighs, distressed.  
**Haynes:** My heart ... but I follow my heart!  
**Shinji:** I doubt about it. ... In fact, you do just the opposite.  
The child seems quite confused, he shakes his head and is about to turn around.  
**Haynes:** ... If I'll follow my heart, Would you follow me?  
**Shinji:** Probably.  
He shrugs.  
**Haynes:** Good. So I'll try to please you and follow my heart, if you insist.  
**Shinji:** ... the day after tomorrow, at the airport ... at ten in the morning. ... it could be a start ...  
The shaman remains to observe him for a moment, thinking. He nods, turns and runs away, to the opposite side of the dark alley.

**Cloud:** Mh, the day after tomorrow. We have to go talk to this famous leader of the shamans.  
Cloud puts his cds in his pocket, looking sideways at the boy.  
**Shinji:** Lilium is afraid that the new Clover can find his cousin... she want him to join us for the trip ...  
He turns to the maestro.  
**Cloud:** He could really follow us, as he seems interested in you. Excellent trick, you're not all bad.  
He adjusts his glasses, satisfied, and the mist visibly blushes, looking down.  
**Shinji:** T-thank you ...  
Cloud's interested look suddenly becomes more serious, he approaches the boy and his ear.  
**Cloud:** Next time, however, try not to steal other people's ideas.  
He whispers to him.

The cloud ignores the reaction of the brown-haired boy, he turns and walks briskly toward the house, to Perfect Harmony music store.


End file.
